Memories
by yajf95
Summary: After a traumatic event, Felicity wakes up in hospital not remembering recent events and memories including the progression in her friendship/relationship with Oliver. This story begins with the creation of memories and leads into the traumatic event and how Felicity and others deal with the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

Arrow fanfiction

**(I do not own the television series Arrow or any of the characters that I have written into this story.)**

CHAPTER 1

Memories are very precious and sacred possessions that all humans keep close. They remind us of the emotions we have felt in the past like happiness, hope, sadness and anger. They can be fleeting and at times memories of the past can help us through memories in progress in the present. But like most things in life memories can be taken away from us in a split second like hitting the delete button on your computer and having all of your important files erased in an instant. But as they say in the cyber world not everything is ever completely deleted unless you're like a genius hacker with seriously mad computer tech skills. Memories are a part of what makes all of us on this planet earth, human which was what IT extraordinaire Felicity Smoak was about to find out the hard way. This is her story and what better place to start then at the beginning.

It had been a normal day at the office for Felicity which was something she had hoped would continue into her night at the foundry with Oliver and Dig. But spending any time with those two was anything but normal. Felicity arrived and headed straight for her computers not even bothering to say hi to the guys knowing from previous experience that when they were training hard, a steam train could crash into the building and there was probably a ninety per cent chance they wouldn't even notice so if you do the math saying hi would be practically impossible.

"So what's the plan for tonight? Patrolling, or is there someone in particular you want to pay a hood visit to," said Dig with an element of intrigue.

"I think we're ready to infiltrate the Martinez cartel tonight. We've been working hard these past couple months, working the ins and outs of their organization. I think it's about time we put a halt to it indefinitely," Oliver proudly exclaimed.

"You sure man, they're a pretty tight organization. Just the two of us on our own infiltrating them could result in a lot of bloodshed and I'm talking about on our part."

"Never underestimate the element of surprise and the guidance of one Felicity Smoak. Felicity said she's able to hack into their security cameras. She can literally be our eyes and ears."

"If you're sure then let's suit up."

Dig and Oliver walked over to Felicity and explained the situation for the night. She was apprehensive at first but when they agreed they would be under her orders whether or not to continue with the destruction of the Martinez cartel once out in the field she begrudgingly agreed.

Once Oliver and Dig were prepared they had one last debrief with Felicity to make sure everything was in order.

"Now these are your comms. Put them deep within your ears so you don't have to worry about them falling out. We'll worry about fishing them out later. I will be only a word away and I have managed to hack into their security feed so being your eyes shouldn't be a problem. I just want to put it out there that I think this is an impossible mission with a zero per cent chance of success but oddly enough I think you guys of all people will actually be able to pull it off. So good luck and keep safe.

"Don't worry Felicity. We'll be fine," Dig replied with a warm smile on his face.

Oliver and Felicity shared an intense look before he and Dig went out to begin their infiltration of the night. Dig had his gun drawn and was ready to infiltrate the front entrance at Oliver's word of needing back up. Oliver decided to take the back. Just before he was about to enter a worried voice rang in his ear.

"Oliver, stop. I take back what I said about you guys being able to pull this off. It looks like the whole cartel is in the warehouse. They're spread out all over the place and they're armed. And when I say armed we are talking machine guns not your standard street thug hand gun."

"If we don't do this now another chance may not arise for months. Felicity just think of all the lives that could be affected from now until then. I don't care about the risk. I'm going in."

"Oliver don't you dare…."

Before Felicity could finish the sentence she heard a bang which she assumed was Oliver kicking down the door and then silence. Her breath was on hold until she heard shouting and rapid gunfire and then the voice of Dig saying "I'm going in". Then silence once again.

"Oliver, Dig. Does anyone read me? Please if you can hear me, answer. Answer me please. Oh my god."

Without hesitation Felicity anonymously notified the Starling City police department. All she could do now was wait. After the first hour went by her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Felicity started to pace until she heard the door open and men grunting. She didn't know whether to hug both of them or throttle them.

"Felicity, help me get him over to the table"

With the help of both Felicity and Dig they helped a gunshot grazed Oliver to the table. It didn't take long for both of them to patch him up. Luckily enough Dig was uninjured. A silence fell upon them until Dig's phone rang.

"Hello, Oh my god, ok, alright, I'm on my way. Aj's sick and Carly needs someone to drive her to the doctors."

"What's wrong" Oliver asked.

"High fever. Carly wants to get him checked out though to be on the safe side. You gonna be ok."

"I'll survive. Thanks for having my back"

"Just don't do anything that stupid again. Felicity made it clear that it was an impossible mission. I don't appreciate being put in harm's way if it's not necessary. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Felicity didn't know what to do. She was so angry she couldn't speak which was a first for her.

"Aren't you going to lecture me on not following orders Felicity?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

Felicity stared daggers at him and looked away. She took a moment to think of what she was going to say and then turned to face him head on.

"I don't really know what to say but it's not going to be a lecture because you do what Oliver wants to do. It doesn't matter what other people think especially when it comes to your safety.

"You say this isn't a lecture but it feels like one."

"Oliver there are people in your life that care about you, who need you. You are being selfish. Do you have any idea what it was like to not know if you and Dig were ok. I called the police and waited for over an hour with my heart in my stomach. And you know what, I felt helpless."

"Felicity…."

Before he could finish she cut him off.

"I love working with you guys. I love the feeling of purpose and that I'm making a difference even how cliché that sounds but I seriously have some thinking to do."

"About what?"

"About whether or not I should continue working with you guys."

Oliver was so taken aback that he didn't know what to say so he just watched her grab her bag and walk out with what looked like tears in her eyes.

The next day Dig picked Oliver up and they both headed for the club so that Oliver could attend to some business. Once there Oliver opened up to a much surprised Dig.

"I think I pushed Felicity too far last night."

"You think Oliver. We all agreed last night that we would be under Felicity's orders. To be honest Oliver I'm surprised she's lasted this long." Dig replied

"She's tougher than she looks Dig. She doesn't seem to mind about the danger element anymore."

"That's not what I meant. I'm surprised she hasn't left because of all the large risks you take. She cares about you Oliver and what happens to you especially now that you have things to lose like your family."

Oliver contemplated telling Dig that Felicity was thinking about leaving but decided not to because he knew what his answer would be, fix it, talk to her.

Felicity was hard at work, wait no that was an understatement she was drowning in work. But that was how she liked it especially when she wanted her mind off things. It had been hours since she had started working and it wasn't until she heard a knock at her door that she stopped.

"Hi. I was wondering if you're not too busy we could talk." Oliver asked.

"I haven't come to a decision yet if that's what you came here to talk about."

"I'm actually happy to hear that."

Felicity replied with a confused expression.

"I wanted to say a few things and hopefully you will take it into consideration before you make your decision."

"That sounds fair. Have a seat."

Oliver sat down and waited a moment before he began to what felt like state his case.

"I wanted to apologise for last night. I have seen firsthand what the Martinez cartel has done to their victims and to their families and I thought that if there was a chance to stop them even how small the chance was, it was worth it. It wasn't until I went in that I regretted it. I felt guilty even if I didn't show it much last night for not listening to you and trusting your judgment and for putting Dig's life at risk when it didn't need to be. You are an important member of our team and I think it was time that I acknowledged that especially to you."

"Wow, Oliver that was a lot to take in. I don't think you've ever opened up to me like that before. I understand your reason for wanting to go in. you wanted to help. And if you had any fault it's that you care too much. That's what I like so much about you and I say that in the most platonic way, you know as a friend, nothing more and I'm rambling which probably means I'm getting back to my old self which is good you know and I should get back on topic. Anyway sometimes it's ok to put yourself first and the people you care about before others. Being part of this team mainly relies on trust. I trust you Oliver. I just need to know that you trust me too."

Oliver took in what Felicity had said and Felicity could have sworn she saw a twinge of a smile come from his face when she had started rambling but it was gone before she could blink an eye.

"I trust you Felicity," he answered simply.

"Well then, that's all I really needed to know."

"So have you made your decision or do you need more time?"

"I'll see you and Dig tonight Oliver."

Oliver nodded with a hint of a smile. As he made his way to the door he turned back around and asked

"Felicity you said that if I had any fault, it was that I cared too much. Why do you believe in me so much?"

Felicity was taken aback by the question but decided to speak from the heart.

"Anyone who makes so many sacrifices in order to help other people is a hero in my eyes. You're a good person Oliver. Now if you'll excuse me if I don't finish this my boss will kill me and I don't mean that in the literal sense but if he did want to kill me he probably wouldn't do it himself. He seems like the guy to hire a trained killer to do his bidding but not that he is a bad person because he's not. Please don't tell Walter I don't think I could live with the guilt of knowing that my rambling was the cause of someone getting fired."

"I won't. Don't ever change Felicity."

Felicity couldn't help but smile at that. It was a memory she would most likely never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrow Fanfiction

Chapter 2

Have you ever had the feeling that you're being followed or the feeling when someone is looking at you, like a sixth sense? This is what Felicity had been feeling for the past few days. She never saw anyone specifically, but every time she walked from her house to her car or from Queen Consolidated to her car in the parking garage an ice cold feeling would pass right though her. Felicity was in two minds about telling Oliver and Dig. She didn't want to worry them and seeing though there wasn't much to go on but a strange feeling she decided to drop it, for now.

Oliver and Dig decided to patrol around Starling City for the night instead of targeting one person. Felicity was left on her lonesome scouring CCTV camera footage around the city for crimes in progress so that she could relay the information to Oliver and Dig. They returned to the foundry unharmed and uninjured much to Felicity's relief. Oliver put away his gear and changed and joined Dig and Felicity who looked to be in deep concentration at the computers.

"Found something?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a connection, a pattern," Felicity replied.

"A pattern of what exactly?"

"Well, I created a program which filters through the Starling City police records for relatable, similar crimes over the past few years. And I've got a hit on a couple of crimes spanning three years. The police have noticed the connection as well but according to this police report have never had enough evidence to follow through with an investigation into the connection. The crimes are of kidnapping and murder. It seems to me that this guy's M.O is to kidnap couples who seem to be in serious relationships. Some have been let go after as little as 24 hours to as long as a week where as other couples haven't been so lucky. They've been found dead in various secluded places around the city specifically the glades."

"Do the police have any suspects, people they're looking into?" Dig asked.

"At the moment, no. Looking at the evidence they've found at the various crime scenes, this perp is good. He doesn't leave any fingerprints or D.N.A. and he dumps the bodies in places that have no street lights or security cameras."

"What about the couples who have survived or witnesses. What have they got to say," Dig asked.

"No witnesses but of the three couples that have been kidnapped only one couple has survived. Their names are Christian Todd and his partner Jade Webber. According to this statement they were drugged and woke up in a dark room, possibly a basement. They were bound to chairs, facing each other. The perp had them hooked up to what they could tell was a lie detector and asked them a series of yes or no questions about their relationship. He used a device to disguise his voice and wore a balaclava."

"Identifying this guy is a dead end then. Were they the last couple to be kidnapped?" Oliver asked.

"So far, yes. It happened about two weeks ago."

Felicity scanned through more of the information finding another connection.

"Here's something else, all of the couples who were kidnapped were kidnapped in the same area, the shopping mall in the inner city."

"Wait, he kidnaps them in the inner city and then drives all the way back to the glades without being seen." Dig stated.

"Like I said this perp seems to be really good. He must plan his crimes meticulously before he carries them out."

"I agree with Felicity. If these three crimes are connected they are spanned over three years. Three couples, three years. This person is someone who is patient, takes his time and who targets specific couples," Oliver added.

"So what do you want to do Oliver? Do you wanna take this one on or leave it to the police?" Dig asked.

"I think we take it on. Catch this creep before he kidnaps anyone else."

"Seems like the logical choice. The police haven't been making much progress." Felicity added with a proud smile.

"I say we leave it until tomorrow. One more day couldn't hurt. We can come up with a plan of attack. Goodnight guys, or should I say good morning I didn't realize it was that late." Dig said as he walked to the door.

"See ya Dig," Oliver replied.

Oliver moved to sit on the stool next to Felicity.

"How are your battle wounds from the other night?" Felicity asked with slight concern.

"Healing fine, thanks to your superior developed medical skills. You're getting better at it you know."

"Well you should expect nothing less. I have great teachers. Just hope I don't have to get too much practice in. Don't like seeing you guys hurt or anyone for that matter."

Oliver decided to change the subject.

"Good work finding that connection Felicity," Oliver said with a slight smile.

"Not a problem. It was nothing really just a little computer magic."

"It was definitely something. I'm really pleased you decided not to leave."

"Why? Because my computer genius exceeds both yours and Dig's combined," Felicity replied with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Yes that and the fact that what we do here, what we attempt to accomplish cannot be done without you," Oliver answered with meaning.

All Felicity could do was smile and reply with a tender, "Thanks."

"So I've been thinking about this plan of attack we have to come up with and I think I might have something,"

"I'm listening," Felicity replied.

"How do you feel about doing some undercover work?"

"If it helps catch this pycho I'm totally in."

Oliver smiled noticing the difference he could see in Felicity from the first time he met her to the person she was today.

_Hope you guys are liking this story. Thank you for the reviews so far. Whether or not you guys review is cool with me, just hope you enjoy and are excited to read more. _


	3. Chapter 3

Arrow Fanfiction

Chapter 3

**(I do not own the show Arrow or the characters that I have written into this story or the idea for this chapter which I have used from the show Smallville.)**

_Previously on Memories:_

"_So I've been thinking about this plan of attack we have to come up with and I think I might have something,"_

"_I'm listening," Felicity replied. _

"_How do you feel about doing some undercover work?"_

"_If it helps catch this pycho I'm totally in."_

_Oliver smiled noticing the difference he could see in Felicity from the first time he met her to the person she was today. _

"Do I have something on my face?" Felicity asked.

"No. Why do you ask? You haven't eaten in hours." Oliver replied with confusion.

"It's just that, you're staring at me."

Oliver thought about telling her the difference he could see in her and that he liked it but thought it was a bit too familiar.

"I didn't notice I was. Just tired I guess. I'm glad you're eager about undercover work but it can be dangerous and you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"How bout we start with what this undercover work is, and go from there."

"We, go undercover as a couple and we permit ourselves to be kidnapped by the perp, have Dig follow and once there find out why exactly this guy is kidnapping couples."

"Wait a second. Let me get this straight. You want us, you and me to pretend that we are a couple, the billionaire playboy and the I.T. girl. I'm sorry Oliver but I don't think we're going to make a very believable couple."

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle.

"Felicity, out of everything I just said, the flaw you pick up with this plan is that you and I might not be believable as a couple."

"Why, what other flaw did you want me to pick up on?"

"Oh I don't know. The fact that the main part of the plan is to permit ourselves to be kidnapped, that from the minute we are, to Dig's recue if all goes according to plan, we'll be in immediate danger every second, something along those lines."

Felicity paused and thought for a second and when realization struck, it was apparent on her face.

"You call yourself a genius but it took a while for you to figure out that this would be dangerous," Oliver replied to her expression with a laugh.

"I have two responses to that. Number 1, I am a genius in more ways than one and number 2 honestly that part didn't faze me because I know that you and Dig will have my back."

"Always. And from what Dig tells me you can handle yourself ok according to how your defensive training is going."

"I definitely feel stronger if I do say so myself and don't tell Dig this but I think he's going a bit soft because in the last couple of sessions I've been able to get him on the ground in less than a minute."

"I find that very hard to believe. Dig's built like a tank."

Felicity stared him down.

"Oh ok. Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is. Prove it. Spar with me."

"Just name the time and the place which will probably be here. I mean how weird would it be if there were witnesses to a sparring match between the geeky I.T. girl and well, you."

"Ok. How about after we catch this creep. $10 bet."

"You are on Queen but as for now I gotta go. I have work later on this morning and if I'm lucky I'll get maybe a few hours' sleep. Goodnight Oliver," Felicity said with a smile as she began to walk to the door.

"Goodnight Felicity," Oliver stared after her shaking his head with what appeared to be a genuine smile.

Dig met Oliver at the foundry first thing in the morning. Not to Dig's surprise Oliver was training.

"So, I'm here. What do you want to talk about that couldn't wait until tonight," Dig stated plainly.

Breathlessly Oliver replied, "Plan of attack. I want to talk to you about it now so it doesn't come as a surprise tonight. I know how sensitive you can get when you're left out of the loop."

Oliver tried to keep a straight face as he said this while grabbing a towel and a bottle of water.

"Ha ha, very funny Oliver. Introducing it like that makes me think I'm not going to like this plan very much. But come on, let's hear it."

"It involves Felicity going out into the field, with me."

Dig looked away obviously not liking the sound of the plan so far.

"We go undercover as a couple at the area where the three couples were seen last. We permit ourselves to be kidnapped by the perp, all the while having you as back up or if you like counter surveillance."

"You are out of your mind Oliver. There are so many flaws with this plan; I don't even know where to start man. Flaw number 1 how do you know this guy is going to take an interest in you and Felicity or that he will even be patrolling that area at the time that you choose?, flaw number 2 permitting yourselves to be kidnapped is of too higher risk, I mean what does Felicity think about this plan or have you even told Felicity about your outrageous plan."

"Actually I have, and the only flaw that she could see was how she and I could be a believable couple. Felicity trusts us and trusts that we will have her back and as for flaw number 1 I don't think it will be a problem. If this guy is as meticulous as he seems, he will be there trying to find the perfect couple that means he will most likely be staking out, all day every day."

"You are a bad influence on her Oliver. She is becoming more like you every day."

"So are you in or are you out. Cause frankly Dig we cannot do this without you."

Dig wiped his hand over his face in frustration and let out a sigh.

"Ok. Ok Oliver if you are both willing to do this then who am I to stand in your way. I'll be your back up but we talk this out tonight and I want a few more training sessions with Felicity before we put this plan into action."

"Fair enough."

The next week past and Felicity and Oliver as well as Dig felt that they were ready to commence. Dig taught Felicity some new moves that could help her in a tight situation and Oliver and Felicity prepared there back stories, like how they met. Part of the agreed plan was to walk around as a couple and get the feel of the area and play into their roles. The next part was to present hopefully to the perp that they were a serious couple. This is where the jewelry store came into effect. What better way to show you're really serious about someone than shopping for a diamond engagement ring.

Oliver and Felicity walked up and down the main road a couple of times and once they both felt they gave ample opportunity for anyone watching to see that they were a couple they headed slowly towards the jewelry store. Before they entered Oliver could see that Felicity was getting nervous and that her acting ability was fading because of it so Oliver decided to take action and turned Felicity so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Felicity, just act like you're with me. Everything's going to be ok."

"I don't know what makes me more nervous, the fact that at any time now we could both be kidnapped by a kidnapping murderer or that I am shopping for my engagement ring with Oliver Queen."

"Felicity you're rare, you always seem to treat me as just Oliver, not the playboy persona or even the vigilante, just me so just pretend I am a long term boyfriend who has asked you to marry me."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

At this Oliver looked at her curiously wanting to know more.

"You've been engaged before?"

"Let's just say it didn't end well for either party and leave it at that."

Oliver decided not to push so he led her into the store. Little did Oliver and Felicity know or even Dig who was parked outside that the perp had already taken an interest and was waiting for the right moment to make his move.

"Hi, I'd like to buy and engagement ring for my fiancé." Oliver asked the jeweler with his famous playboy grin.

"Why, certainly sir. Does madam have a preference?"

"Something not too large and unique please." Felicity replied.

"Felicity wants something that reflects her personality, modest yet uniquely beautiful." Oliver said as he stared into Felicity's eyes.

Felicity stared back with the same longing. She knew at this moment that she wasn't acting anymore, the question was, was Oliver. This, Felicity wasn't so sure.

"I believe I have the perfect ring but it is very rare and expensive. Is price a factor?"

This man obviously didn't recognize Oliver so he replied with a solid, "No, money isn't a factor, as long as she loves it."

"Splendid, if you two will follow me to the back room. You have to understand like I said before this particular ring is quite rare and expensive which is the reason why I do not have it displayed in the front but you and your lovely fiancé look trustworthy and definitely in love which I can tell from the way you two are looking at each other. So for those reasons I shall make the exception. After you, just through this door."

Oliver took Felicity's hand in his and they both walked into a room filled with boxes, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ah, here it is."

The jeweler handed Oliver a ring which was exactly as Felicity requested modest yet uniquely beautiful. Both Felicity and Oliver were so caught up in its beauty they didn't notice the jeweler sneak behind them and pull out two syringes which he proficiently stabbed into their necks. Lucky for them Oliver was in the middle of saying something when all went silence. This was lucky because Dig could hear everything and once silence ensued he knew something had gone terribly wrong. He immediately used his smart phone to look up the jeweler as Oliver and Felicity were the only customers at the time, he was the only one he could be suspicious of. Once he found the jeweler in question many things came to light. The Jeweler's name was Phillip Fredrickson and according to the news clip Dig stumbled upon, was involved in a horrible divorce settlement that left him with nothing. This discovery and the fact that neither Oliver and Felicity were responding to his calls forced Dig into action. Dig drove around the back and caught the Jeweler dragging both Felicity and Oliver's bodies out to a van. Dig saw their chests rise and fall so he decided to hang back and follow.

Dig followed the van out of the inner city all the way to the glades. The van finally stopped at an abandoned warehouse not far from Oliver's club and the foundry. Dig parked and every five minutes tried to contact Oliver and Felicity on their comms.

Oliver felt paralyzed. As realization struck as to where he was and what he was doing there, he began to blink rapidly. All he could see was a bright light until finally his vision was restored and he could see around the room. The first thing that came to his sight was Felicity sitting across from him. Like him she was bound heavily to a chair. Oliver was beginning to think that this plan was like Dig said outrageous. He scanned the room quickly for and escape. Their best bet was that Dig had been able to follow them and that their comms had not been found. Another five minutes went by and Dig tried to make contact again.

"Oliver, Felicity, can anyone hear me?"

Oliver tried to speak softly, this was their only advantage and he didn't want to blow it. "dig, we're ok, Felicity's still unconscious though, you were right this was a bad idea."

"keep positive Oliver. Let's try to make the best of this situation and get something out of it like this creep off the streets for good. How do you want to play it?"

"wait and see. If we want to get this guy off the street for good, we need a solid confession of the kidnappings and the murders, it is the only evidence that the police will be able to stick to this guy. I see the lie detector machine but he hasn't hooked me or Felicity onto it yet."

"Ok, I'm standing by."

Oliver heard footsteps.

"you are finally awake. Don't try to move because you won't be able to. The serum I injected into you and your supposed fiancé gives instant but temporary paralysis. I see, Felicity that's her name isn't it hasn't woken up yet."

Oliver looked up at him and was surprised to see the jeweler's face, he wasn't wearing a balaclava or using a device to disguise his voice which could only mean one thing. He wasn't intending to leave witnesses. Felicity began to open her eyes and tried to resist her bounds.

"Don't try to move my dear. Like I told your supposed lover over here you are experiencing temporary paralysis."

Felicity caught Oliver's eyes who mouthed "you ok."

Felicity slightly nodded in response but Oliver could see the fear in her eyes at the same thing Oliver had noticed which was the perp was showing his face.

Oliver tried to play scared for the Jeweler's benefit.

"Why are you doing this? If this is about money, I'll give however much you want just let the both of us go, please."

"oh you're gonna play scared are you. Don't try to fool me. I know who you are, what the both of you are and that I was followed here."

The three of them, Oliver, Dig and Felicity held their breath for what he was about to say next. Oliver was sure that he had found out somehow that he was the vigilante but on the other hand how could he.

"so before I attach this lie detector machine to both you. I'll give you a chance to come clean. So who are you, FBI, CIA, or would you guys happen to be from our very own Starling City Police Department."

It was Felicity's turn to chime in, "whoa, wait a second, you think we work for the police. We're just two civilians who are engaged nothing more. This is all a big misunderstanding."

"what makes you think we work for the police?" Oliver asked slightly relieved that it wasn't the first conclusion he thought of.

"I didn't at first but when I noticed that someone was following me I instantly realized that you must be undercover cops."

Oliver and Felicity faked confusion.

"Alright if you won't come clean first, allow me. My name is Phillip Fredrickson. Over the past three years I have been kidnapping couples for the solid purpose of doing them a favour."

"how is kidnapping couples doing them a favour. It sounds twisted to me?" Oliver asked with bitterness.

"to prove to them that it's true love or not."

"I remember you. A few years ago I read an article about you. You were involved in a messy divorce settlement that left you with nothing. That's what all this is about. You were in love, deeply and when your wife asked you for a divorce you lost your faith in love. With the settlement leaving you with nothing you decided you had nothing to lose. Drastic situations calls for drastic measures right. You thought you would do the city a supposed favour by proving whether couples were truly in love or not. You didn't want people to go through the pain you went through when you realized the person you had fallen in love with didn't love you back. But you're going about this the wrong way. Whether or not people really love each other is not your problem." Felicity said.

"wow you are convincing Felicity. I will give you that. You act like this is the first time you are realizing who I am and why I am doing what I am doing. Let's say I believe you, convince me that you are who you say you are."

"hhhow am I supposed to do that?"

"all it takes is a couple of questions and a lie detector machine. Oh and by the way if the machine says you lie, you're partner will be the one to be punished. I'm not quite sure if you two are cops or not but one thing is apparent you care about each other. That is something you cannot fake."

Dig was former military, there was no way that Fredrickson spotted his tail. Someone else must've been following them but who? Felicity was strapped to the lie detector machine.

"First question, just answer yes or no please. Do you and this man solve crimes for a living?"

Trick question. How was Felicity supposed to answer this?

"No." beep beep beep

"just to clarify that sound, means you're lying. Time for the consequence of that."

Fredrickson took out what looked like brass knuckles and slipped them on and approached Oliver.

"Stop, stop. Don't hurt him. Please you have to believe me we are not the police."

Fredrickson contemplated but replied, "I don't believe you." At this point the brass knuckles collided with Oliver's jaw. Oliver couldn't help but let out a grunt at the impact. Felicity winced at this and resisted her bounds more aching to go up to Oliver.

"next question. Did someone follow me up here?"

"No," beep beep beep.

"Lie, lie lie Miss Felicity."

"Wwait, wait, let me ask you a question if you you're right and we are undercover cops and someone followed you up here assuming them to be cops, why haven't they busted down the doors and rescued us yet?"

"huh, you may have a point but I'm still not convinced."

"oh God," Oliver exclaimed after the second blow.

"Stop it, stop it," Felicity yelled.

"How many?" Oliver grumbled.

"did you say something? Speak up, I can't hear you over the blood forming in your mouth."

"how many couples?"

"oh that, well let's see only three and of that only one couple were truly in love which is why I let them go as for the other two I made sure they were silenced, permanently."

At this Dig immediately rushed from the car and drew his gun out, running towards the warehouse ready to storm in but was stopped by none other than Detective Quentin Lane.

"What are you doing here Mr. Diggle," Lance asked.

Thinking quick on his feet he decided to stay with the cover.

"Oliver's in there with Miss Smoak. I was waiting for them outside of a jeweler's store. I entered to tell Oliver of a prior engagement when they had disappeared. I went around the back and saw the jeweler drag their bodies into a van."

"I assume you're the anonymous tip we got at the police station?"

Dig was stumped by that. He knew he didn't call the police and he didn't see anyone else at the back of the store but decided to go with it anyway.

"Yeah that was me. I didn't say who I was because my job is to protect Oliver at all costs. I'm here to do my job."

"well we are just about to go in. we've managed to get a bug in there so we can hear everything that's going on. He just confessed to a string of other kidnappings and murder so on my word everyone, we're going in 3, 2,

"Do you love him," these words came out of the small device Lance had in his hand.

This didn't phase Lance, he was about to move in as well as nearly the entire Starling City police department when Dig stopped him, "Wait I think he's about to surrender."

Felicity was taken aback by the question and her breathing became more rapid as well as her heartbeat.

"do you love this man?" Fredrickson said with a grin on his face like he was hoping that she did.

Felicity looked at Oliver who grunted to her, "Just tell him the truth Felicity."

Her mind was going a million miles per hour.

One more time Fredrickson asked, "Do you love him Felicity?"

One breath, two breaths, three breaths passed and then the answer, a barely made out soft, truthful, "Yes." A single tear slipped down her eye as she said this.

Oliver braced himself for another hard blow. When nothing happened, he braced himself again. At this point he realized the machine wasn't beeping. Felicity had told the truth. He raised his head and risked a glance at Felicity who had her head down and her eyes shut. Oliver was in shock.

"ok, I believe you. I'm a humble man. I'll admit when I've made a mistake. You're obviously not the police and I can be a bit paranoid at times so I guess no-one followed me up here. Like you said Felicity if the police did, they would've smashed through the doors by now. The only problem I have to think about now is, both of you have seen my face. I don't plan on being caught anytime soon so I've got to figure out what to do with you guys. I'll give you guys a minute."

Fredrickson moved away, obviously happy that they were truly in love. It was at this point that Lance decided was a good time to move in. the perp was in a good mood and not likely to do anything reckless.

"Move in now!"

From all possible entry points the Starling City Police Department and Dig moved in. it was over in less than 30 seconds. Fredrickson was so surprised he couldn't speak. Dig moved straight to where Oliver and Felicity were bound and freed them.

"You guys ok?"

Felicity simply nodded, not daring to look Oliver in the eye who hadn't taken his eyes off her since her confession.

"how bout you oliver?"

"let's just get out of here."

Felicity and Oliver were checked by paramdics and when given the all clear gave their statements to Detective Lance who told them with what they had on Fredrickson, he would be taken off the streets permanently.

As Dig was driving Oliver and Felicity home there was an awkward silence that did not go unnoticed by Dig.

"Mission accomplished I guess guys." Dig said somberly.

However there was no response to that. They arrived at Felicity's apartment first. Felicity got out of the car and Oliver followed.

"Back in a second Dig."

Once at her door Felicity turned around and said, "you didn't have to walk me up, I'm perfectly fine."

"I know but today was my fault. Dig was right this plan was outrageous and too risky."

"maybe, but the creep was caught in the end, I think that bypasses the risk and the outrageous plan by far."

Oliver smiled at that. He could see that Felicity was obviously shaken up but he couldn't leave without asking two questions.

"Felicity when you realized who Fredrickson was I couldn't help but notice you understand some of his pain. Does it have anything to do with your previous engagement?"

"your perceptive Oliver, I'll give you that. You've probably heard of the groom being left at the alter by the bride because she got cold feet or the bride being left by the groom for the same reason. I was left at the alter because the groom realized he was not truly in love with me but with someone else."

"I'm sorry Felicity." Oliver replied with sincerity.

"me too but at the end of the day, he did both of us a favour. It hurt but it would've hurt both of us more if we got married and I was the only one in the marriage supplying the love."

"not many people would see it that way."

"well I'm not many people but anyway this ordeal has made me quite tired so…"

"of course."

Oliver turned to leave but then blurted out, "Felicity about your answer to Fredrickson's last question."

The dread on Felicity's face was apparent but she gave a quick explanation, "oh that Oliver, don't read too much into that."

Oliver replied with an expression that said how can I not.

"at the last minute I was able to pull my finger out of the lie detector band. I thought that it would go better for us if it seemed like I told the truth when I answered yes to the love question and my hunch was right. It made him happy. Wait you didn't think I was telling the truth, did you?" felicity said with a nervous laugh.

Oliver wasn't sure if she was telling the truth so decided to play it down and not call her on it, "Of course not I just thought I would clear it up. I didn't want to ignore it."

"right, well nothing could ever happen between you and me anyway because that would just be insane and plus we're friends and don't think about each other in that way right," Felicity replied nervously.

"I wouldn't want anything to jeopardize our friendship Felicity." Oliver said sincerely.

"ok, well i will see you later and I better leave it at that before I ramble on and say something both of us will regret."

Before Oliver could say anything else her door was closed and she was on the other end. Oliver closed his eyes and took one deep breath and then walked away. On the other side of the door Felicity leant back and closed her eyes. This memory would be one to add to the many that she would love to forget.

_Hey readers, just want to clarify that I did get the idea for this chapter off the show Smallville. The idea of this chapter is not mine. It is the idea of the Smallville writers. Thanks for the reviews and for reading this story. Hope you keep reading until it is finished. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Arrow fanfiction

**(I do not own the show Arrow or the characters I have written into this story.)**

Chapter 4

Oliver, Diggle and Felicity all took a week long break to recover from the kidnapping case. Felicity in normal circumstances would have been worrying about the awkwardness that would be present when she went back to working with Oliver the next week but what she was experiencing at the moment was anything but normal. At this present time she still had a strong feeling that someone was following her. Felicity, a few weeks ago when this had all started rationalized with herself that it had all been in her head and that the feeling would go away by itself but it hadn't, it was returning and it was stronger than ever.

It was Friday night and Felicity was one of the last people to leave Queen Consolidated. She headed for her car in the parking garage weary of her surroundings when she heard a scatter at her back like someone had dropped something metal on the concrete. Felicity moved faster now wishing she had found a parking space closer to the door she exited from. As she moved faster her car became clearer and her peripheral vision became distorted until she saw a shadow pass by in front of her. Someone was close, someone was behind her. She quickly turned around ready to make Dig proud with what defensive techniques he had taught her but there was nothing but cold air that struck her like a terrifying blow.

Felicity mustered up as much courage she had within herself and stepped forward loudly announcing, "who's there? If you can hear me speak up because hiding in the shadows is just plain cowardly. Look if you're trying to get my attention you have it, now what do you want from me?"

When no-one answered Felicity's senses could feel that the person had left and she was now alone. This was not only getting creepier and creepier but it was staring to get frustrating. It's easier when you can face the person head on, it's harder when you can't see or know who that person is. Anger was beginning to supersede her fear. If there was anything Felicity hated more it was mysteries. Felicity made it to her car and automatically locked the doors and took a deep breath. Instinctively she reached for her phone determined to contact either Oliver or Dig when she hesitated. What was she supposed to tell them? That she had feelings that someone was following her. Feelings weren't exactly much to go on and anyway this was her problem and until she had something more conclusive like evidence, she was going to keep this to herself.

Felicity made it to her apartment door in one piece. She reached for her keys in her bag, looked up and gasped dropping her keys to the ground. Her apartment door was slightly ajar. Felicity quickly picked up her keys and pushed the door fully open. What she saw before her was indescribable. Everything in her small apartment was either turned over or broken. Any fear she thought she had was now either gone or buried deep within her subconscious because all Felicity felt in this moment was violated. Using her new found courage she quickly cleared all the rooms and once satisfied that whoever had done this was now gone she immediately called the police to report the break in knowing this was as much conclusive evidence she needed right now.

Oliver had had an extremely long day at the office. He felt like he had gone to one hundred meetings and answered a thousand phone calls. He was starting to doubt whether he was really cut out for this. Since Walter had left and his mother was in custody for the undertaking, the temporary position of CEO of Queen Consolidated had been forced onto him. He had more questions than answers. On his drive home, he made a spontaneous decision to visit Felicity hoping she would have the answers to his questions. On his way there he was overtaken by two police cars headed straight for Felicity's apartment. Fear of what may have happened enveloped him as he sped up to keep up with them.

There was a knock at her door. "Ms. Smoak, Starling City Police. We're responding to your 911."

Felicity opened the door and ushered what looked like two police detectives and two police officers in their uniforms. Felicity told the detectives what had happened as well as her feeling of being followed the last few weeks. As they finished up her statement they asked if she could wait outside with an officer as they inspected her apartment for evidence left by the perp.

Oliver rushed up the stairs and once he saw the vision of Felicity in one piece he immediately started breathing again. Felicity turned her head spotting Oliver who was quickly walking up to her obviously confused.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"I was headed over here when I saw the police cars. What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine and it was a break in. don't worry I arrived after it had happened. I was actually about to call you. There's something I need to tell you."

"what is it?"

As the police detectives exited her apartment, Felicity mouthed "later" to Oliver who simply nodded.

"Mr. Queen I'm Detective Sheridan. Do you know Ms. Smoak?"

"yes. We work together at Queen Consolidated. I had a few work related questions to ask her when I saw the police cars outside. What happened?"

"at first glance it looks like a typical break in, however we found a couple of valuable items that an ordinary thief would have taken at first sight. I have seen a few cases like this and usually they lead to the conclusion that someone is using the break in as a scare tactic, make you feel violated and unsafe. Now, Ms. Smoak you said that you feel someone has been following you. Are you able to describe this person or give me any details about who you might think this person could be and why they might be doing this?"

So much for telling Oliver herself. Felicity could feel Oliver's eyes on her and she could sense the daggers being directed her way. She knew right off that he was angry but answered the detective's question anyway. "I've never actually seen anyone. This might sound crazy to you or it's probably something you hear all the time but it's just a feeling I get. It's been on and off these last few weeks but I felt it again earlier tonight when I left work. I was walking to my car in the parking garage when I heard someone behind me, I turned around but they were gone before I could get a good look."

"ok. You've had a tough night Ms. Smoak. I'm sorry you have to go through this. We will do everything we can to catch this guy. If you remember anything please do not hesitate to call. Do you have anywhere you can stay tonight? It's just that your home is still being processed for fingerprints and D.N.A."

Oliver butted in before she could speak. "She can stay with me. I'm sure I have room."

Felicity was about to protest when:

The detective smiled and replied, "I'm sure you do Mr. Queen. We'll keep you updated Ms. Smoak and we'll contact you when you can return to your apartment but might I suggest when you do, invest in a security system just to be on the safe side."

"noted and thank you Detective." Felicity replied with a genuine smile.

"no problem at all, just see the officer inside about getting a few of your things. Goodnight to both of you."

Felicity and Oliver smiled. Felicity walked into her apartment and grabbed a few things and followed Oliver in silence to his car. The drive to the mansion was tense and anything but pleasant. Once there Oliver parked the car and waited a few moments before he spoke.

"why didn't you tell me the first time you felt someone was following you?" Oliver asked in his hood voice.

"Oliver, I was in two minds about telling you. I had nothing to go on but a feeling."

"we could've looked into it, caught the guy before he trashed your apartment."

"ok, I see you point but please, Oliver I am the victim here, you don't have to put on your alter ego façade to get a point across to me," felicity replied trying to capture his eyes.

"fine, just promise me if anything like this happens again you come straight to me. I don't want to see you get hurt Felicity."

"I appreciate that and I promise." Felicity replied with sincerity.

They both entered the Queen mansion. Felicity was in shock at how big, beautiful and intimidating this place actually was. Thea was watching TV in the living room when she spotted Felicity and Oliver and curiosity got the better of her so she approached them.

"hey Ollie and, Felicity right," Thea smiled extending her hand.

"right. We met briefly at the hospital." Felicity replied shaking her hand.

"I remember you. You work at Queen Consolidated."

Felicity nodded with a smile.

"isn't it too early for a booty call Oliver. I thought you would have at least waited until I went to bed." Thea said looking at her watch.

Felicity's eyes went wide and hint of a blush appeared while Oliver death stared his sister exclaiming fiercely, "Thea"

"what other reason would she be doing here dear brother of mine?" Thea replied with sweet sarcasm.

"felicity's had a rough night. Her apartment was broken into and trashed and she needed a place to stay so I offered, as a friend Thea." Oliver said staring down his sister while Felicity stood wishing she was anywhere but there at that moment.

Thea gasped closing her eyes tight and covering her face with her hands regretting everything she had just said.

"felicity, I am so very sorry. I usually assume things and jump to the wrong conclusions but I'm working on it. Are you alright? You can stay with us as long as you need to."

"it's ok don't worry about it. I have the same problem with rambling and I'm totally fine. I wasn't there when it happened. I won't put you guys out for very long. I'm just staying until the detective investigating my case says it's all clear to go back to my apartment."

"alright, well I'll leave you guys to it. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Thea smiled returning to the living room.

Felicity avoided Oliver's eyes and followed him up the stairs where he showed her what was going to be her temporary room.

"wow, Oliver this is like twice the size of my apartment."

Oliver couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry about Thea. She sometimes doesn't realize the connection between her brain and her mouth."

"don't worry about it. She seems like a sweet kid. You're lucky to have someone like that in your life."

"I know."

Oliver noticed Felicity staring off in the distance.

"are you sure you're ok Felicity?"

"hmph." Felicity let out looking up to see Oliver was staring at her with a questioning look.

"yeah, yeah I'm fine, just sleep deprived I guess."

"look, I'm sorry about being so stern before. It's just that doing what we do can have consequences and I just don't want you to be one of them."

"I'm nobody's consequence Oliver. Contrary to belief I can take care of myself. I've been doing it long enough."

"ok. First thing tomorrow we'll contact Dig and start working on this at the foundry. I don't think it will hurt if the police have and extra set of eyes and ears."

"sure, ok."

Oliver started to walk backwards towards the door, "if you need anything.."Oliver pointed behind him, "I'm just across the hall."

"thanks. Goodnight."

"night Felicity."

After that Oliver closed the door behind him and made a phone call to Dig explaining what had happened.

Felicity didn't get much sleep. It was like the fear she had pushed aside was creeping back from her subconscious into her conscious and there was nothing she could do about it. After only a couple hours of sleep she awoke and got ready for the day ahead. She hoped with her skills on the computer as well as Dig and Oliver's help and the police, the guy targeting her would be caught and her mind would be put at ease. Just as she was about to head downstairs to get something to eat her phone rang.

"hello."

"Ms. Smoak. Good morning. It's detective Sheridan. I'm just calling to inform you that we are still continuing with our investigation and that when you are ready your apartment is ready for you to come back to. We tried to clean up as best we could."

"thank you and I appreciate your continued effort into my case."

"it's what I'm paid for Ms. Smoak. I will keep you updated. Have a good day."

"you too. Goodbye."

Felicity took a deep breath and headed downstairs with the carry bag she brought. Oliver's house was nice and even thinking about it as just a house was a huge understatement but she didn't feel comfortable and right now that was what she needed to feel. As she descended the stairs she spotted Oliver who was on the phone and looked to be deep in conversation. Once down the stairs she dropped her bag by the door, as she did this Oliver finished the phone call and turned to greet her.

"Good morning Felicity. How did you sleep?" as soon as Oliver said this he knew it had been a stupid question.

Felicity hesitated and said, "ok, I guess. That bed was super comfortable. Thanks again for letting me stay here. Detective Sheridan called and said that I can go back to my apartment."

"did he saying anything about the case? Have they got any leads?"

"not at the moment but it's an ongoing investigation. So here's hoping."

"ok. I was just on the phone to a buddy of mine at a security company and he's on his way to put in a whole new security system at your place. He said he should be done by lunchtime."

"oh, well thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to. Sometimes you're in danger when you work for me so it's the least that I could do."

Felicity smiled as a response. She really didn't know what to say.

"this house reminds me of the one in the movie Richie Rich, you wouldn't happen to have a McDonalds hiding behind one of these doors." Felicity said with a bright smile to change the subject.

Oliver laughed, "no but I do make some pretty acclaimed pancakes. The kind that everyone talks about after eating them."

"I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

"Hey!" Oliver replied in mock madness.

"Just kidding."

Oliver and Felicity finished their breakfast and then headed for Verdant to meet Dig. Once there, they descended the stairs into the basement to find a worried Dig pacing. Once he noticed them he approached.

"hey Felicity. Oliver told me what happened last night. How you holding up?" Dig asked with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"I'm holding but I will be extremely relieved when this is over."

"I bet. Have the police got any leads yet?"

"not really, no but they do know it wasn't a random break and enter. Detective Sheridan said that there were some valuable items in my apartment that that the guy could've took but didn't. He thinks the break and enter was a scare tactic to make me feel violated and basically to make me feel unsafe which if I can admit is starting to be a succession."

"I think the best place to start is security cameras over the last few weeks. If we can narrow down some of the places Felicity felt like she was being followed maybe we can get a look at the guy and once we find out who the guy is it will possibly lead to why he is doing this." Oliver stated plainly.

"let's do it." Dig replied.

Felicity didn't waste any time and headed straight for the computers. After what seemed like hours of scanning footage she was able to isolate four situations over the last few weeks where she had got the feeling of a follower. Two at her apartment, one in front of Queen Consolidated and the last one was in the parking garage at the night of the break in. felicity played the four videos simultaneously when Dig said stop. On each of the four videos the same face was reappearing and in all four videos he was looking at Felicity.

"I recognize this guy." Felicity whispered as if she was cataloging her brain trying to place him.

"who is he Felicity?" Oliver asked.

Felicity closed her eyes straining to remember but she came up empty.

"I don't know but one thing I know for sure is I remember his face."

"you remember his face how? Like you've met him, saw him on the news…"

"it's like it's on the tip on my tongue just barely out of reach but I'm certain I haven't met him, that I would remember."

"ok, well it's a start. Before you do facial rec, hack into the starling city police department and see if they have identified him already because I'm sure they would have gone through this same process." Oliver said while looking intently at the screen.

Felicity worked a little computer magic and there it was. Detective Sheridan had obviously came to the same conclusion with the security camera footage.

"here it is. His name is Hymie Russo, age 22 and look, here at the forensic report. It says they identified one set of finger prints belonging to none other than Hymie Russo." Felicity exclaimed with a little bit of weight off her shoulders as to knowing the who of this entire ordeal. Knowing the who was making it a little bit easier. As if by intuition Felicity's phone began to ring.

"Felicity Smoak."

"Detective Sheridan here Ms. Smoak. I have some good news. We were able to identify the individual who broke into your apartment through security camera footage and finger prints found at your home. His name is Hymie Russo. He has a long rap sheet of priors including break and enter. Your feeling was right, you've been followed for the last few weeks by this guy. As we speak there are police officers on their way to arrest him."

"that is a huge weight off my shoulders detective, thank you but I have some questions. Do you know why he was following me or why he broke into my apartment if it wasn't to steal anything?"

"during the investigation into Mr. Russo we were able to find out that he used to live at your apartment building and at the time he was a mere child who was abused on a regular basis. In my opinion I think the break and enter and the destruction you found in your apartment was motivated out of rage. I believe he had no intention to hurt you that was why he has been following you these last few weeks so that he could follow your routine, when you were in your apartment and when you were not."

"I guess that makes sense in a weird way. I'm just glad his motivation was never to hurt me."

"Me too Ms. Smoak I'm glad I was able to put your mind at ease."

"thanks again detective. Goodbye."

Felicity told Oliver and Dig everything the detective had told her. Nothing but relieved sighs and thank gods were passed around. Felicity took a deep breath and said simply, "I'm glad it's over."

Weeks past and everything was back to normal, well maybe what Oliver, Felicity and Dig call normal. They were helping unsuspecting police with some of their cases and patrolling the streets. Felicity and Oliver were also hard at work at their day jobs at Queen Consolidated. They even made it a weekly occurrence to have lunch together. It was one lunch break they were to have together that would stand out from the rest.

"I don't know, it's just so hard being the CEO of this company. I don't know how to present myself or if the decisions I'm making are the right ones."

"Oliver, you need to be who you are, forget about your alter egos and just be yourself and in terms of making right decisions, I don't think any of us know if we are, we just do what we think is right and hope for the best."

"that makes sense but I don't know, I try to be so many different people that I think I've forgotten how to just be myself. I guess when something is broken, it just stays broken."

"you're not broken," Felicity replied simply looking at him.

Oliver chuckled and said, "I'm a little broken."

"we've all been through a lot, some more than others, you are definitely more than others but when it comes down to it you try to be a good person and that's who you are a good person." Felicity said with a smile.

Oliver looked at Felicity from across their table at the Big Belly Burger and smiled, "thank you Felicity."

"you're welcome Oliver."

Oliver and Felicity finished their meals an exited the restaurant. Oliver turned to look at Felicity and said, "I'm really glad that nothing has to be awkward between us, these past weeks have been good since, being kidnapped I mean."

"me too. It's great to have a guy friend I can talk to who doesn't expect any benefits on the side," as soon as it left Felicity's mouth Oliver had a hint of a smile on his face as he raised his eyebrows. After seeing his reaction and realizing what she said she immediately closed her eyes and raised her finger.

"that's not what I mean to say. I mean girls and guys can be friends without anything happening on the side and I didn't mean to imply that I have had friendships like that because I haven't, not yet, I mean not ever please, please stop me before I go on."

Oliver was laughing, like really genuinely laughing which only happened once in a blue moon.

"I'm glad my rambling amuses you this much Oliver. I think it amuses you as much as it embarrasses me. I thought I would die before I saw you actually crack a smile or laugh like that," Felicity replied laughing herself.

Oliver shook his head with a smile while looking at her. He extended his hand out and sincerely said, "friends?"

Felicity looked at his hand and replied, "I thought we already were. But I've been brought up to shake hands when a good deal is passed and I think this friendship is the best deal I have made in a long while. So friends." Felicity shook his hand. They were about to let go when…..BANG. Oliver and Felicity let go of their hands. Felicity felt pressure in her back and looked down to see blood forming in the shape of a hole. Oliver met Felicity's confused eyes before she slumped forward into Oliver's arms. Oliver raised his rights hand which was entirely covered in Felicity's blood. Shock and horror was apparent on his face. Oliver on instinct quickly dragged her back in to the Big Belly Burger. Everyone inside were under tables.

"call an ambulance Carly." Oliver screamed.

Oliver cradled Felicity in his arms. Her eyes were distant, barely focusing and her breath was hitched.

"Felicity, Felicity look at me." Oliver said with force.

Felicity turned her head so her eyes were looking deep into Oliver's.

"Stay with me, you hear me Felicity. Stay with me. Help is on the way."

At this Felicity's gaze became more and more distant until her eyes weren't strong enough to stay open so they rolled back into her head and her eyes gently closed and her head slumped away from Oliver. Oliver's eyes became wet and his mouth dropped in shock. Oliver used his left hand to cradle her face.

"Felicity, Felicity please if you can hear me open your eyes. Don't do this to me, not you please. I need you. Breathe Felicity, breathe."

At this last word the ambulance had arrived and all Oliver could feel was Carly tugging him away as the paramedics took her away in the ambulance. Oliver told Carly to call Dig to meet him at the hospital. Oliver followed right behind the ambulance until it arrived at Starling City General Hospital. He was with her every step of the way until she was put into a room.

"Sir, stop. I know this is difficult but there is nothing you can do in there. We have the best people working on her." The nurse told him just before she entered herself.

All Oliver could do was wait and look through the window on the room silently praying that she would be ok.

"she's stopped breathing!" the doctor said. "Nurse"

The nurse brought the machine over.

"Clear." Nothing but a monotone never ending beep came from the machine.

"clear"

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Oliver could only hear the machine which was determining whether Felicity was alive or not and the doctor saying clear. All he could see was the paddles being put to her chest and her body reacting to it.

"how is she doing Oliver?" Dig asked with what looked like tears in his eyes as he saw Felicity's lifeless body.

Moments passed before Oliver somberly replied, "flat lining."

What seemed like the fiftieth time the doctor yelled clear, there was still no response. tears were clearly present on both Oliver and Dig's face.

"Nurse, I'm calling it, time of death- 2:32pm." The doctor said in defeated tone.

"no" oliver said on the other side of the glass while Dig bowed his head and closed his eyes.

As if in slow motion Oliver ran to the door with Dig quickly on his tail pulling him back when suddenly Felicity's eyes flew open and she gasped for air. The doctors and nurses were at her side like white on rice when they immediately noticed Dig and Oliver included that the machine was beeping indicating her heart had started again. Oliver and Dig couldn't believe it. The doctors and nurses wheeled her out fast.

"where are you taking her?" Dig asked.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Oliver asked.

"she's on her way to the E.R. I'm afraid this is a mountain not a hill. I can't say anything conclusive yet but I promise you will be the first to be informed when I do." The nurse said as she joined her team.

Oliver and Dig sat next to each other both with their eyes closed waiting and waiting for what seemed like hours and hours until the doctor who performed the surgery came out. Oliver and Dig shot up waiting for the doctor to say the outcome. Moments passed until the doctor finally said, "we've got a fighter on our hands. She's stable, the surgery went well."

"thank god," Dig exclaimed.

"so, Felicity is going to be ok right. That's what you're saying isn't it." Oliver asked with hope in his eyes.

"that is something I can't answer right now. She may be stable and the surgery went well but she is not out of the woods yet."

"what is that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked as his temper started to rise.

"I'm afraid her brain was deprived of oxygen. The next 24 hours are critical as to…"

"as to what?" Oliver asked in what only Dig and Felicity would be able to tell as his hood voice.

The doctor paused and looked at both of the somberly, "as to whether or not she wakes up."

All Oliver could do was stare past the doctor to the E.R. doors where Felicity was while Dig linked his hands on top of his head and exhaled.


	5. Chapter 5

Arrow Fanfiction

**(I do not own the show Arrow or the characters I have written into this story.)**

Chapter 5

How are you meant to process information about someone you care about potentially not waking up? The answer is simple, you can't. Oliver and Dig were still processing after the doctor had left. They were both so enveloped in emotions they didn't notice Detective Sheridan walking up to them.

"Mr. Queen, I came straight down here as soon as I heard. How is Felicity doing?"

Oliver turned to face the detective and truthfully but bluntly answered, "We don't know, not until she wakes up."

Realization was apparent on the detective's face that this was more serious than he had previously assumed.

"I'm sorry."

He turned to Dig and introduced himself, "I'm detective Sheridan, I was the one who worked on Felicity's break and enter case."

"I'm John Diggle, Oliver's bodyguard, and Felicity's friend." Dig somberly said accepting the Detective's outstretched hand.

"I know this is not the most convenient time but I will need a statement from you Mr. Queen, as you were there when it happened. The sooner I get all the facts, the quicker I am to catching this guy."

"Not much to tell. There was absolutely no warning. Felicity and I had finished lunch at the Big Belly Burger when we stopped to talk outside. Her back was turned from where the shot came from. I heard it but didn't realize until Felicity slumped forward and I saw the blood, that she had been hit. I dragged her back in to the restaurant and told the owner Carly to call an ambulance." Oliver reiterated with his eyes distant.

As detective Sheridan wrote everything Oliver had said down he replied with the question, "Were you able to get a look at the shooter? Was he in the street or could he have been on a rooftop?"

"Detective, I was more focused on my wounded and dying friend so no, I didn't see the shooter." Oliver replied harshly.

"Of course, but I had to ask. Now my next question will not be any easier. Does Felicity have any enemies you are aware of, anyone who would want to do her any physical harm?" He paused before he finished. "To the point of killing her."

"Felicity is the kindest, most innocent human being I know. The thought of anyone wanting to hurt is infallible to me."

"It could've been mistaken identity. I would assume there were many people on that street. The shooter could have been aiming at anyone. A slight change in the wind or possibly a distraction could have made the shooter misaim, hitting Felicity instead of his target." Diggle produced his theory.

"That is a possibility and I do have all the names of the witnesses, so I will definitely follow that up, thank you Mr. Diggle."

Dig nodded in response.

"I think I have all the information I need at the moment. Felicity's a great girl, she doesn't deserve this."

"No-one does," Dig replied somberly.

The detective nodded at both of them and walked away asking one of the nurses to update him on Felicity's condition the minute it changed.

Oliver and Dig sat down again, obviously drained and tired.

"It was so sudden, no warning. One minute we were talking and laughing and the next…." Oliver suddenly said unable to finish the sentence.

"This is not your fault Oliver. It is the pycho who did this to her and he will be caught, that much I can say for certain."

Oliver hung his head down and closed his eyes confessing all the emotions he was feeling, "Why are we put through so much before it has to end this way? Why did this happen?"

Dig looked at Oliver with pure sadness at what he had said, "I don't know man, but what I do know is, that Felicity's story isn't over yet, there is still hope."

Oliver looked at him for a brief second and looked away, and then his phone began to ring.

"It's Thea."

"Hello"

"Ollie, you sound upset, are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital. Felicity's been shot."

"Oh my god. Is she going to be ok? How is she doing? Is there anything I can do?" Thea replied at a hundred miles a minute.

"Slow down Speedy and thank you but there is nothing that any of us can do but wait. Will you be ok by yourself at home?"

"Yeah, of course. Would you like me to come down to the hospital? I could call Roy to pick me up."

"Dig's here with me so I'll be fine. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I'm sorry that this happened to Felicity. I could tell from meeting her again at the house that you really care about her."

"Thanks speedy. I'll see you when I see you." Oliver hung up the phone and let out a deep breath like he had just ran a six minute mile.

"How are you two holding up?" the doctor who performed Felicity's surgery asked.

Oliver stood up immediately and counter asked, "Is there any change doctor?"

"She is breathing on her own which is a positive sign but I'm afraid we won't know the extent of her injuries until she wakes up."

Oliver looked down unsure whether to take this news as hopeful or not. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. I think it will do her a world of good and don't hesitate to talk to her even if she is unresponsive at the moment. I truly believe that she can still hear you. Just go in one at a time." The doctor said with a small smile on his face as he left to tend to his other patients.

Oliver looked at Dig who pointed at the doors and said, "Say hi to Felicity for me. I'll be right here when you need a break."

"Thanks."

Oliver approached the door to Felicity's room and paused as his hand grasped the handle. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then opened the door wanting to prepare himself for what he was about to see. The curtain was drawn and as he moved forward to stand in front of her hospital bed, nothing could prepare him for the sight of Felicity. She looked so lifeless and drained. Oliver put his hand over his mouth and turned away walking to the window to compose himself. He then dragged a chair close to Felicity's bedside and sat down. All Oliver could do at the moment was look at her, unsure of what to say or if to say anything. He eventually thought it best to say something.

"Felicity, it's me, Oliver. I really don't know if you can hear me but if there is any chance that you can, well I'm going to take it. I really never expected a person like you to be a part of my life. After everything that has happened and that I have done, I find myself asking why I deserve someone like you in my life. You always seem to find the best in people, even me. I was barely holding it together after the island and being the vigilante- crossing names off the list and then there were my conflicting feelings for Laurel and what happened to Tommy. I never thought I would get through it but then, you happened Felicity and I'm only starting to realize that now. You forced me to pick up the pieces because you knew I could do it. You helped me and now I want to help you but the only way that I can do that is if you wake up." Oliver looked down to Felicity's lifeless hand and held onto it. "Felicity if you can hear me, squeeze my hand. Please."

After no response Oliver felt defeated so he closed his eyes and leant his head on the hand that was holding Felicity's. The next morning he was awoken to movement. He jolted up and realized Felicity's hand was no longer lifeless, it was moving slowly like it was moving for the first time, testing. Oliver looked up to see Felicity's eyes flutter ever so softly until they got the strength to open fully. Oliver immediately pressed the call button.

"Felicity, I'm here, talk to me?"

"Where am I?" Felicity croaked out.

"You're in the hospital Felicity but you're going to be ok. You're safe."

Felicity's doctor and nurses rushed into the room immediately checking Felicity's vital signs and asking her questions and testing her body's movement. Once satisfied the doctor breathed a deep sigh of relief and grinned. He then turned to a hopeful Oliver and said, "It seems she's going to make a full recovery."

Oliver grasped the doctor's hand and shook it, "Thank you so much. You saved her life."

The doctor smiled back and released his hand. Dig rushed in the room worried that something was the matter with Felicity until Oliver took him out his misery.

"It's ok Dig, she's awake. Doctor says she's going to make a full recovery."

Dig smiled back, "That's great news Oliver."

Once the doctor and nurses made Felicity comfortable Oliver and Dig approached her.

"How you doing Felicity?" Dig asked.

"Confused. What happened? All I remember was talking to you Oliver and then waking up in this hospital bed. The doctor says I was shot like with a gun. How is that even possible? I mean who would want to shoot me?"

"It was just as a surprise to us as it is to you. There was absolutely no warning. It just happened. Detective Sheridan has the case and is investigating it as we speak. Dig also came up with a theory that maybe the shooter wasn't aiming at you but someone else on that street." Oliver said convincingly.

"If that's true he's a terrible shot." Felicity answered.

"Have you guys checked the security cameras? Maybe there's a shot of the shooter?"

Oliver and Dig looked at each other. It was obvious that she didn't know how close she had come to death.

"Felicity, I think we should just let Detective Sheridan handle your case. We're all too close to this. We're still reeling from the fact that you made it out of this alive." Dig answered.

"You guys know best I guess. You said you're reeling from the fact that I'm alive. The doctor said that this happened to me yesterday. My condition couldn't have been that serious. Could it?"

"Felicity, you were pronounced dead when the doctors and nurses couldn't revive you but by some sort of miracle you opened your eyes and your heart monitor started beeping again. After that we thought that was it, you were going to be ok until the doctor said that your brain had been deprived of oxygen and that he wasn't sure whether or not you were going to wake up." Oliver answered this time with somber and softness.

After Oliver had finished, Felicity closed her eyes like she does when she embarrasses herself but this time it was for a different reason.

"Well then," Felicity began with a somber tone as she opened her eyes, "I sure hope my genius wasn't affected," She finished with a formation of a smile.

At this Oliver and Dig couldn't help but chuckle.

A knock came from the door, "Can I come in?" Detective Sheridan asked.

Oliver nodded in response.

"Felicity, I was so happy to hear about your recovery. Do you feel up to answering a few questions?"

"Of course but I don't think I'm going to have any answers to your questions. Like I said to Oliver and Dig, all I remember is talking to Oliver outside of the Big Belly Burger and then waking up here, in this hospital bed."

"Alright that decreases the amount of questions I was going to ask but I still have a few left. Can you think of anyone, anyone at all who would want to see you physically harmed?"

"No, well I may have, in my lifetime pissed off my share of people but not to the point of anyone wanting to hurt me physically, I couldn't imagine."

"Other than that feeling you've had of being followed, have you had any feelings about anyone you have come into contact with? Has anything happened these last few months that is of any significance, even how insignificant you think it maybe, it's best I know just to be on the safe side?"

"Honestly, not that I can think of. I'm sorry I can't be of more help Detective."

"You answered my questions with only what you know. That's all you can do. I'm still looking into the people who were on the street at the same time as you and Mr. Queen but so far they all seem to be upstanding citizens, nothing unusual. We have deduced where the shot was fired. It came from the rooftop across the street approximately the building to the left of the one across from the Big Belly Burger. The shooter was using a sniper rifle."

Oliver closed his eyes obviously trying to think of something significant when it occurred to him.

"Detective, I don't know if this helps but Felicity and I for the past few weeks have been having our lunch break at the Big Belly Burger at roughly the same time nearly every day. I really don't want to say this but if he was targeting Felicity then he would've known where she would've been at that time of the day."

"I'm glad you remembered this Mr. Queen. I have a gut feeling that it is more significant than you may think. Felicity until you recover there is going to be an officer stationed outside your door for you own protection and then I would like to put you into protective custody after you are released in the event that the shooter isn't brought to justice before then."

"Do you really think that is necessary Detective?" Felicity asked instantly feeling uncomfortable and weary.

"I do. We don't know if you were mistaken identity but if you weren't and this was a targeted attack I don't want to risk this perp trying again."

"I agree with the detective Felicity. Better to be safe than sorry." Dig voiced.

Felicity nodded. Oliver noticed her mood change but waited until they were alone to ask her about it.

"Talk to me Felicity."

"It's just that I know I should feel reassured that I'm being protected but I don't know, I feel terrified that I need to be protected. It's like the feeling I had when I knew I was being followed but this is like ten times worse."

Oliver moved to sit at the edge of her bed.

"Felicity, look at me. I am not going to let anyone hurt you again. Ok?"

Felicity stared back at him and replied with a simple, "Ok."

Oliver leant down and put a gentle kiss to her forehead while Felicity closed her eyes and let the tears flow.

After this moment Felicity remained in hospital for the next month until she was nearly fully recovered. Thea had even visited and brought her some magazines so she wouldn't get bored. It came to the day of her discharge when Detective Sheridan made another visit.

"You look much better Felicity. How are you feeling?"

"I can't complain. How's the case?"

"We've cleared everyone but one person who was on that street with you, someone who could possibly be the target. It's Oliver Queen Felicity. I'm afraid Mr. Queen has a long list of people who might have the motivation to physically hurt him. I don't believe you are the intended target. I have already offered Mr. Queen protective custody but he has declined.

"That's sounds like Oliver, forever stubborn."

"Well let's just hope his stubbornness doesn't get him killed."

Felicity closed her eyes and looked away not able to bear the thought of Oliver dying.

"I'm glad you're on the road to recovery and I hope we never have to meet under these circumstances again."

"Me too Detective, thank you."

An hour later Felicity was all signed out, packed and ready to leave. All she was waiting on was Oliver to come pick her up.

"Hey Felicity, the doctor told me you're all signed out. You ready to go home?"

"More than you possibly could know Oliver. What's in the bag?"

"Takeout. I thought you might be craving some real food after what you have eaten these past few weeks. Now my offer to finish your recovery at the mansion still stands you know."

"Thank you but no thank you Oliver. There is nothing like the feeling of going home to your own home and you are right I am absolutely famished. There wouldn't happen to be some red wine in that takeout bag would there?" Felicity asked as she pointed to the bag.

"Do you think I would deprive you Felicity?"

"Never." Felicity responded with a laugh.

"Then let's go." Oliver said this as he picked up Felicity's bag with the hand holding the takeaway and used his other hand to help Felicity up and guided her slowly to the car.

Once settled back at Felicity's apartment, they ate their dinner in peace and poured the occasional glass of wine until Felicity spoke up.

"Oliver, are you taking extra precautions?"

Oliver looked back at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Oliver. Have you beefed up security at the mansion and at Queen Consolidated? Not to disregard Dig but maybe you should think about getting a couple more body guards for protection. If Detective Sheridan is right and you are the intended target…. I just don't want to see you get hurt Oliver, now that the tables are turned I don't won't you to have to go through what I'm going through."

"Felicity, I have gone through a lot worse than the fear of knowing that there is someone out there who wants to see me hurt. Dig is adequate protection and as for security consider them already beefed up and just to add this, I don't need a weapon when I am a weapon."

"You do realize how corny that last bit sounded right?" Felicity replied with a snigger of a laugh.

Oliver closed his eyes and said, "As soon as it came from my mouth. But I'm glad you're laughing. Don't worry about me so much. I'll be fine. One way or another this guy will get justice for what he did to you and what he attempted to do to me."

Felicity just nodded trying to gain self-assurance that everything was going to be ok.

Both Oliver and Felicity reached for the same fortune cookie when their hands collided although barely touching, a spark was felt by both of them. Felicity and Oliver looked at their hands and then to each other's eyes. Felicity already knew how she felt about Oliver ever since she confessed sort of, the love she felt for him when they had been kidnapped but this was the moment for Oliver when he saw something, even if only in his subconscious, something more than he did the last time he looked into Felicity's eyes. This was the moment he realized that Felicity who was just a friend was the only person he could ever imagine himself with.

Felicity immediately withdrew her hand and rubbed the back of her neck.

Oliver grabbed the fortune cookie and held it out to her, "From me to you Felicity. May this fortune bring you luck. After everything you've been through you deserve a good fortune."

Felicity tilted her head and said, "That's very gentlemanly of you Oliver."

She gently grabbed the cookie and broke it apart pulling out the fortune.

"Hold the people you care about close and the memories you share with them even closer. You never know when you will be tested as to see how important those people really are to you."

_Hey readers, the shooting isn't the traumatic event that results in Felicity's memory loss. Something else is going to happen and that something will lead to all of the answers like who made the anonymous phone call when Oliver and Felicity were kidnapped, why does Felicity recognize the face of her follower Hymie Ross if she's never met him before? The answers will be revealed in the next few chapters. I hope I'm keeping your interests alive enough for you readers to keep reading. _


	6. Chapter 6

Arrow fanfiction

**(I do not own the show Arrow or any of the characters I have written into this story.)**

Chapter 6

Felicity had only been home for a few days and she was already anxious to get back to work. Not being able to sleep Felicity got up. As she walked by her bed she caught a glimpse of herself in her full length mirror. Not being able to help herself she removed her tank top and stared at her bullet wound scar. She went to touch it but hesitated. Even after all this time it was still extremely sensitive. Felicity was still in disbelief that it had happened to her, but it did so she decided it was time for her to start dealing with it.

The next week Felicity returned to work. The first matter of business she had to attend to was a long business meeting with Oliver who was still acting CEO as well as some business men from varying countries around the world. Not only was it long but it was also extremely boring. Felicity missed being just the I.T. girl, the one individual in the entire building who could solve all your computer problems. Now Felicity was responsible for keeping all of the companies that were either connected to or clients of Queen Consolidated connected. This entailed attending nearly all business meetings in order to gain needed information which she willingly uploaded to her tablet.

After the meeting was over Felicity excused herself, wanting so badly to get some fresh air as well as some caffeine into her system. Felicity found a nice comfortable spot outside and had the break she felt she needed and deserved. Just when she was getting used to the hum of cars driving past and the sound of everyday people going about their everyday lives, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey, mind if I sit down?" Oliver asked with a small smile.

Felicity just shook her head and smiled back in response.

"So, how are you holding up? I'm kind of surprised to see you back here so soon."

"Well, I was sort of getting sick of my own company and lack of productiveness and I thought work would be the best cure for that."

"It's always good to keep busy as long as you're not pushing yourself too hard." Oliver turned his head to look at Felicity.

"Sometimes pushing yourself is the best way to get things done."

"You didn't answer my first question."

Felicity turned her head to look at Oliver with a confused expression.

"How are you?" Oliver asked in his most concerned voice.

As Felicity was about to answer, not sure whether to tell the truth or a fabricated lie, a car turning into the next street backfired. This startled Felicity into a moment which to anyone else would have been a mere second or two but to Felicity was a surreal memory coming back to life. She could see Oliver's face and feel the pressure of the bullet entering her back. This was the first time since the shooting that Felicity remembered the moment the bullet had hit. Before this all she could remember was talking to Oliver and then darkness. Once the moment had passed Felicity opened her eyes suddenly and turned to face Oliver who was trying to get through to her by saying her name repeatedly.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked as he looked at her with deep concern and went to touch her back in a comforting gesture.

"Yeah, fine, never better. I just realized all the work that must be piling up on my desk. I'll see you later Oliver." Felicity replied binning her half full coffee and walking back to her office at Queen Consolidated.

Oliver stared after her relating to how she was dealing with everything that had happened, putting up walls while hiding behind a smile.

The day had ended and just as Felicity was about to get up to leave, a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in."

"Felicity, can we talk?"

Felicity looked up to see Oliver's face. As soon as she did, she knew what the conversation ahead was going to be about.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this conversation Oliver."

"You have to have this conversation Felicity."

"Oh and you feel you're the right person I should have it with."

"Yes, seeing though I know what you're going through."

"I told you, I'm fine and I'm not going through anything."

"Felicity, it's me. Please, don't shut me out."

Felicity looked up to Oliver who had moved further into the room. She hesitated before she spoke.

"I remember getting shot. I remember feeling the pressure as the bullet hit me and looking down to see the blood pooling around my stomach."

Oliver didn't expect Felicity to be so forthright but decided to roll with it. He felt it was best that she opened up rather than bottle up.

"What triggered it?"

"Earlier today when that car backfired, it startled me back into that memory."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because saying it, out loud makes the memory real and in that moment I didn't want it to be."

"You're scared." Oliver said simply.

At this statement Felicity looked up and replied with a simple but stern question, "Wouldn't you be?"

Oliver looked away and thought for a moment and was about to reply but as he opened his mouth Felicity had gotten in first.

"That was silly of me to ask you that question Oliver. You face danger every day. What could you possibly be scared of?" Felicity replied angrily.

Instead of answering Felicity's statement, Oliver decided to keep the topic of conversation in Felicity's direction.

"You have a right to be angry."

At this Felicity slowly got up from her chair and walked around her desk obviously shaken and distressed.

"I am not angry, Oliver. I am pissed off. I know bad things happen to good people every day but no-one can really understand the enormity of that statement until something bad actually happens. I wake up every day sick to my stomach knowing that the person who shot me is still out there. I wake up every day scared that something might happen…. That something might happen…." Felicity couldn't finish the sentence.

"What are you scared of Felicity?"

Felicity looked up tears unshed but apparent in her eyes. "That because you're the target something might happen to you."

After this she stepped back trying so desperately to compose herself. Oliver closed his eyes for a brief second before taking a step forward and putting his arms around her. Felicity leaned into his embrace.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

They both stayed in that position longer than then either of them had noticed.

The next day was Felicity's day off. A day full of tv show and movie marathons was planned. Before Felicity was about to act on her plan she decided to treat herself to her favorite take out breakfast. Unfortunately they didn't deliver so Felicity got dressed and as she was about to head out the door a knock sounded. Felicity opened the door and was surprised to see Oliver standing in front of her with a motorcycle helmet.

"Hi," Oliver simply said with a smile.

"Oliver, hi. What can I do for you?"

"You can take this helmet and come with me." Oliver replied mysteriously.

"Ok, one where are we going? And two you know that I don't do anything on two wheels."

"One, it's a surprise so telling you would lose the essence of what I'm trying to do here and two what's life without a few risks?" Oliver asked as he handed her the helmet.

Felicity replied with an unsure look.

"Do you trust me?"

Felicity accepted the helmet thus mutely answering Oliver's question. As they headed down the stairs Felicity worriedly asked, "What about security? Is Dig tagging along?"

"I don't think Dig would be comfortable with what I have planned and where we are going is the last place anyone would find me."

Felicity stopped at the entrance to her apartment building as Oliver climbed onto his bike. He was about to put his helmet on when he noticed where Felicity was as well as the look of uncertainty on her face.

"Just one day Felicity. One day where we can just not worry about anything, forget everything that's happened in the past and have some fun. Don't you think we deserve that?"

"Yeah, yeah I think we do." Felicity replied with a smile.

Oliver smiled back, "Ok then, hop on."

Felicity hopped on behind Oliver and placed on her helmet. As Oliver started the engine she made sure her arms were secured tight around Oliver's waist. At first Felicity kept her eyes squeezed shut but as they moved on and Felicity felt the breeze on her skin she slowly opened her eyes feeling free and safe. As they arrived at their destination Felicity felt the bike hum to a complete stop. She got off the bike and removed her helmet. What she saw before her was a beautiful sight. A large clear lake surrounded by the greenest grass Felicity thought she had ever seen. It felt so peaceful. They were a couple of miles outside of the city and it looked like they were situated in a small town.

"This is beautiful Oliver."

"Mm hmm. When I was a teen and I had a fight with my parents which was pretty much all the time I would come out here and just bask in the peacefulness of the place."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Two reasons. When I used to come out here I always felt like everything was going to be ok no matter how bad everything in my life seemed. I thought you could use a little of that feeling."

Felicity smiled, "And the second reason?"

Oliver held out his hand. Felicity accepted. He led her a bit down the embankment until she spotted what looked like a fully laid out picnic and a boat.

"How did you…?"

"I have friends everywhere. This person happened to owe me a favor so I cashed in."

Felicity and Oliver let go of their hands and sat down.

"I really don't know what to say. This is what I really needed right now Oliver. Thank you."

"You're welcome Felicity."

They both ate their brunch in comfortable silence.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Oliver turned to Felicity to ask.

Felicity smiled back and replied, "Sure."

"I've always wondered. What is Oliver's fondest memory?"

"Uh, fondest memory. I guess the Christmases I had with my family growing up. My parents always made it a huge affair with parties and the like but there was always one moment, Christmas Eve where we would toast marshmallows, drink eggnog and sing Christmas carols. In that moment we forgot about our wealth and celebrity and….. just acted like a normal family." Oliver replied with a distant smile of recollection.

"That my friend is a memory you should always keep in your pocket."

As they were walking Oliver stopped and looked at her in fond confusion. Felicity just replied with a smile and continued to walk; Oliver followed waiting to hear the explanation.

"Growing up for me, my dad would always ask me my favorite memories and once I told him, he always replied without fail, 'those are the memories you should always keep in your pocket'. I had the same look of confusion on my face. All it means is that when the world feels cold and the people you were most close to start to fade away, you can always pull out those memories at any time and feel warm again." Felicity turned to look at Oliver who just shook his head while letting out a laugh.

"You really are remarkable Felicity."

"Thank you for remarking on it."

They both laughed at one of their first memories together.

For the next hour they managed to circle the entire lake continuing getting to know each other. Both were surprised at the difference in the development of their relationship from the first time they had met to now. Once they returned back Oliver made his way to the boat and held out his hand for Felicity. Felicity grasped his hand as he helped her on board. Once on board Oliver sailed them out to middle of the lake where he stopped the engine and went to sit at the back with Felicity. Felicity was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking?" Oliver asked

"Huh. Nothing, it's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing. You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I just…I just don't want this feeling to end or this memory. I just hope that when we return back to the city, we return to the news that my shooter's been apprehended." Felicity replied looking down.

"I'll keep you safe Felicity."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"I've been through and survived a lot worse than this." Oliver looked away and barely whispered 'a lot worse.'

Felicity turned to see the pained expression on Oliver's face and knew that he was recalling memories from his time on the island. Felicity had no words to comfort his pain so she did the next best thing she put her hand on top of his to let him know she was there. Oliver looked down at their hands and replied by lifting his hand from under hers and linking them together. As if at the same time, they looked from their joined hands to each other's eyes. This connection they had felt in this moment was very different to all the other times they had looked at each other which they realized when they both started to lean in. The kiss was gentle and short but once finished they leaned their foreheads on the other.

"That felt…." Felicity started.

Oliver finished the sentence with one word, "right."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Neither Felicity or Oliver had the courage to discuss what had happened between them on the lake and basically for the time being just got on with their lives. Felicity's shooter case had stalled and Detective Sheridan had told them both that the investigation would continue but since they had no new leads it was being put on the back burner.

It was late one night at the foundry. Felicity had been spending the nights when Oliver and Dig didn't have tasks for her to complete either scanning CCTV footage for criminals that deserved a hood visit or revisiting her shooting case seeing if she could find something new. This was one of the rare nights when it was just Felicity working. Dig had decided to spend some much needed time with Carly and Aj and Oliver had some business to attend to at the office. Once she felt she had nothing more to contribute she turned the computers off, grabbed her bag and headed upstairs to leave by the front entrance. Once she exited the door at the top of the stairs she heard voices, one she believed to be Oliver and the other was female who she recognized but couldn't put a name to the voice. Curiosity got the better of her so she moved forward to where Oliver and the woman came into view but where she was obscured that they couldn't see her. As soon as she saw her she recognized her.

"So why did you want to meet." Oliver asked.

"I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Something?" Oliver asked urging her to identify it.

"Us."

"What about us?"

"After Tommy died I didn't feel right for us to continue our relationship." Laurel said stepping forward so that she was toe to toe with Oliver. "But I feel like I'm ready now."

Oliver's mind had gone blank and the confusion was evident in his eyes until she kissed him. By habit he leaned into the kiss but it felt different, it felt like a memory. It wasn't until he realized this that his mind began to function again and all he could think of was Felicity.

As Felicity saw the kiss unfold before her eyes she couldn't help but step back and gasp. Unbeknownst to Felicity what she was stepping back into was a stack of empty cardboard boxes which came tumbling down with a noise that startled Oliver and Laurel out of the kiss. Oliver turned around following the noise with Laurel quick on his tail when he spotted Felicity. Oliver and Felicity stared at each other for what seemed like forever but was more like a few mere seconds which didn't go unnoticed by Laurel.

Felicity closed her eyes tight then quickly looked up surprised when her mouth started to work.

"I'm sorry. I think this time I actually did walk into a thing. I have a bad habit of doing that. Sorry." Felicity couldn't hide the hurt that washed over her face as she began to quickly walk away.

"Felicity." Oliver called after her but when she didn't turn around he began to run after her which was a big wake up call to Laurel, the kiss had felt different for her too and now she realized why.

"Felicity, wait." Oliver had caught up with her and got ahead of her turning to face her.

"That wasn't what it looked like."

"Oliver, you don't have to explain anything to me."

"Our kiss at the lake…" Felicity jumped in before he could finish.

"Obviously didn't mean anything." Oliver couldn't help but close his eyes at the hurt that was evident on Felicity's face. Felicity moved around him getting into her car and driving away. Oliver opened his eyes and looked in the direction to where Felicity had driven.

Laurel walked up to stand next to him which wasn't apparent to Oliver until she spoke.

"It felt like a memory, didn't it, our kiss. At first I thought you kissed me back because you felt something but now I think about it I think you did it on instinct or by habit."

Oliver was still staring after Felicity. Laurel turned her head to look at Oliver and sincerely asked, "How long have you been in love with her?"

At this Oliver turned to look at Laurel confused. Feelings for Felicity were clear but love was too far out of reach.

"I saw the way you looked at her. It was the same way you used to look at me."

"Laurel, I'm not in love with…. I don't want to be with…"

"I think it's time we both accepted that when something is broken and unable to be fixed, it's time to stop trying."

Oliver looked at her realizing everything she was saying was true.

"And I think Felicity might be a little bit in love with you too. She wouldn't have looked so hurt if she wasn't ."

"I'm sorry Laurel."

"We as a couple might not be able to be fixed but your relationship with Felicity has just stretched, it's not broken yet. You deserve to be happy Oliver and you deserve love." Laurel replied with a hurt but genuine smile. Oliver smiled back and Laurel walked away.

Felicity arrived home and parked her car. Trying not to let her emotions get the better of her she got out of the car and walked to the stairs leading to the entrance to her apartment building. Felicity didn't even realize the man standing in front of it until she bumped into him.

"Sorry, excuse me."

"No problem at all," the man said back but when she tried to move around him he blocked her path.

Felicity got a good look at the man and had a weird feeling in the pit of her gut that she knew him from somewhere. Then a cold wind past by and everything instantly felt cold. Felicity could sense the presence of others around her and when she turned to walk away a white, wet cloth was her last memory before darkness once again.

Little did Oliver know that fixing things with Felicity was going to be a lot harder and take a lot longer than he realized.


	7. Chapter 7

Arrow Fanfiction

**(I do not own the show Arrow or any of the characters I have written into this story.)**

_Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, who have favorited and are following my story. This really is a big motivation for me to finish this story. Thanks guys._

Chapter 7

A couple hours later Felicity could feel her body slowly regain consciousness. She was laid down on her side. Her eyes began to flutter open and close and even with her glasses her vision was impaired. From what she could make out, she was in a fairly large room with brick walls and no windows. Slowly but steadily Felicity pushed herself up until she was standing upright. Her vision became clearer. She could make out a steel door a few feet from where she was standing. The only light in the room was coming from a light in the middle of the roof. Her surroundings were dead quiet. Her mouth felt dry and tasted like she had swallowed a cleaning product when realization hit, the wet substance on the rag was most likely chloroform. Felicity hesitantly walked over to the steel door. This was the only way out and could only be opened from the outside. Suddenly she heard footsteps and voices.

"What are we gonna do now boss?"

"Now, nothing. She's probably starting to regain consciousness. We'll let the fear encompass her until morning. She'll probably be more willing to talk then."

"Yeah, alright. For an apparent genius, this girl isn't very good at connecting the dots."

"She's either very brave or working for somebody whom we'll find out tomorrow or she really doesn't know what she's stumbled upon."

Felicity heard their voices and footsteps fade away. Her breathing started to become rapid but she did her best to control it. So many questions were swirling around her head. What dots hadn't she connected? What had she apparently stumbled upon? Did they know about Oliver? No answers were coming to Felicity but there was one thing she knew for sure, Oliver was never the intended target…she was.

Oliver made his way back to the mansion and once there went straight to his room. As he sat down on his bed, he reached for his phone scrolling down the contacts list until it reached Felicity's name. Oliver felt conflicted. On one hand, he was less confused about what he wanted, kissing Laurel in a weird way made him realize that. On the other hand Oliver was unsure whether or not to risk his friendship with Felicity for a relationship with her but he guessed their kiss on the lake and Felicity's reaction to seeing him and Laurel kiss had already opened that can of worms. Oliver closed his eyes and let out a breath and before he knew it his finger tapped her name and the line was ringing.

"Hey it's Felicity which you probably know because you're calling me, umm anyway I'm either at work or I've lost my phone again but I will try to get back to you as soon as I can."

Oliver hung up. He didn't feel right leaving a message especially when he really didn't know what to say.

Morning like always came again and Felicity hadn't slept a wink. She had spent all night trying to figure out what these men wanted from her and where she recognized the man she bumped into before. Felicity's stalker Hymie Ross kept fleeting into her mind and although she didn't read too much into it, she knew there was a connection. The only good that came out of doing this was that the processing that was occurring in Felicity's brain had distracted her from the fear she had been feeling. This was short lived as she heard rattling of keys and the steel door being forced open. Felicity stood up, ready to fight back as best she could. Three men appeared, one being the man she had bumped into.

"You look defiant Felicity. To be honest I was hoping you would be belittled with fear but I guess life is never easy and never goes to plan. Tell me, Felicity, do you know who I am?"

Felicity detected an accent, possibly Spanish and he was familiar but it felt like it was on the tip of her tongue which was the exact same feeling she had previously felt when she was trying to identify Hymie Ross.

"No." Felicity replied as she shook her head. "How do you know me?"

The three men moved forward into the room. The man was only a few feet from Felicity who was a foot away from the back wall.

"I believe you do know who I am but we'll get to that shortly. And in answer to your question, my crew and I have been, how do you say, deeply interested in the events of your life these past six months and from what we can tell you've had a bit of a tough run. First getting kidnapped, then getting stalked by what was his name," the man turned to a member of his crew who replied, "Ross, Hymie Ross sir."

Felicity's eyes were getting as big as her fists that were clenched at her side.

"Ah yes Hymie, delightful kid and then there was that shooting. I tell you Felicity we were all praying that you would survive. There was a minute there when we thought you wouldn't. I mean if you didn't then we wouldn't be having the chat we're having now."

"Hhhow do you know all of that? I can understand the kidnapping and the shooting because if you had been following me you would have witnessed it but how could you possibly have known who my stalker was. How do you know his name?" Curiosity and fear was oozing out of Felicity but she tried to remain strong.

"Simple really, I told him to stalk you, I told him to break into your apartment. I also told Sammy here to shoot you but Sammy here is too good of a shot. You see we only wanted to injure you not fatally wound you."

"You're the one who shot me. Why? What is it that you want from me?" Felicity replied through clenched teeth.

"At first to scare you, but now we want information and then we want your life."

Felicity's breath became ragged and she knew that there was a possibility her luck was running out.

The next day for Oliver had been going pretty normal, meetings and phone calls. After he was through he tried to ring Felicity again to see if she was going to the foundry but like last night it went straight to voicemail. This time Oliver decided to leave a message.

"Felicity, it's Oliver. I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now but I think we should talk, I mean really talk. I'm ready to lay all my cards on the table if you are." Oliver paused for a second remembering the look of pain on Felicity's face and then whispered, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

After this he hung up and feeling like an idiot he realized that Felicity would have been in her office all day. Regretting leaving the message he made his way down to Felicity's office. When he got there the door was closed and locked. He knocked and called out her name but there was no response. A woman passed by and he recognized her to be one of Felicity's colleagues.

"Excuse me."

"Yes Mr. Queen. How can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Ms. Smoak. Would you happen to know if she's still in the building?"

"From my knowledge Mr. Queen, Felicity never showed up for work today at all. Her door has been locked all day. Didn't she call to say she wasn't coming in?" The woman asked with a curious but not worried face.

Oliver thought for a moment. He knew Felicity wouldn't duck a day of work just to avoid him. Something wasn't right.

"No, she didn't. Not to worry I'll have one of my secretaries call her to make sure she's alright. Have a good night." Oliver said as he plastered on one of his fake smiles.

"Good night Mr. Queen."

Dig met Oliver outside the building ready to take him to the foundry. Oliver paused before the car.

"What's wrong?"

"Felicity, she didn't show up for work today and she didn't call."

Dig paused and then said,

"That's not like her. Have you tried calling her?"

"Voicemail."

"I don't think we should set off any alarm bells but just to be on the safe side let's swing by her place."

Oliver just nodded and got in the car after Dig.

After the man said to Felicity 'I want your life', he and the three men left. Felicity quickly made her way to the door and listened.

"You two, get her some water. We'll continue our chat with her later tonight."

"Where are you going boss?"

"To attend to some business."

Felicity heard their footsteps fade away and thought that the likelihood of getting out alive was pretty slim. Even if she gave them the information they wanted, Felicity got a feeling that they wanted some sort of revenge, meaning an unpleasant death. Felicity stood near the door, it was now or never. If she could quickly take out the two guys, there was a chance she could break free. Felicity tried to breathe through her fear and once she heard the rattle of keys, she mustered her strength and prayed that the training she had been doing was going to pay off. The two men entered. They moved to the middle of the room.

"Where is she?" one of the men said through gritted teeth.

Before they could turn around Felicity jarred her foot into one of the guys' back legs breaking it and before the other could react she had him in a neck hold tightening her grip until he lost consciousness. Felicity made her way out the door and along the corridor. Hope filled her up until a voice sounded behind her.

"Nice try blondie"

Before Felicity could react he grabbed her from behind, dragging her back to the room she was being held in. Once the guy saw the other two on the ground, one in pain and the other unconscious, he retaliated by kneeing Felicity in the stomach and smacking her face. The force sent her to the ground. Felicity terrified, crawled as fast as she could to the back wall, as far away as she could get. More men came to drag the two injured guys out. Felicity felt numb. The only hope she had now was Oliver and Dig.

Night fell and the door to Felicity's room opened. The person that came in was a woman, not someone Felicity expected. A man appeared behind her, the same man who assaulted Felicity.

"Just give her the water and get out Ross."

The woman looked non-threatening, possibly the same age as Felicity and looked even though she was trying to hide it as scared as Felicity was. The woman passed her the bottle of water and smiled gently.

"Just nod yes or no, are you related to Hymie Ross?"

The woman looked at Felicity and sadness was apparent on her face and then she nodded.

At about the same time this exchange happened Oliver and Dig headed for Felicity's apartment. Oliver knocked and when nobody answered he tried calling her home phone as well as her cell phone, both going to voicemail. This all seemed very strange to Oliver so he pulled out some tools from his pocket and began to pick the lock which earned him a strange look from Dig.

"What are you doing man? Felicity will kill you if she finds out you broke into her apartment."

"You gonna tell her?" Oliver gave him his best hood stare.

"Frankly Oliver, sometimes I'm more scared of Felicity than I am of you. All you can do is hurt me physically. Felicity can do that now with the training I've been giving her as well as empty my bank account."

Oliver ignored Dig and unlocked the door entering.

"Felicity, are you here?"

Oliver looked around, nothing seemed out of place. He made his way to her bedroom to find her bed made.

"You find anything Oliver?"

"Maybe paranoia but her bed is made. Either she didn't sleep in her bed last night or she did, made it this morning and left."

"You sure she didn't go to work."

"I ran into a colleague of Felicity and she said that her office door was closed and locked from the beginning of the day right through."

"What about family, friends? Felicity has been having a rough year so far, maybe she needed a break."

Oliver spotted her phone book near the phone and looked through it. There was a page dedicated to important people. Felicity's mom and friend Chloe. Oliver rang both. Felicity wasn't at either of their places.

"I think it's time to start worrying Dig."

Dig looked at Oliver, worry now apparent in his eyes.

Dig and Oliver made their way back to the foundry. Dig immediately made a b line for the computers pulling up the CCTV cameras outside Felicity's apartment building scanning the last 24 hours. While Dig did this Oliver paced. And then suddenly Oliver heard Dig pause the camera footage and exclaim "Oh my god."

Oliver was at his side in less than a second.

"Play it back."

All Dig could do was stare back at Oliver until he played it back showing Oliver Felicity's kidnapping. Oliver dragged his hand over his face and said without looking up.

"Play it again."

Dig hesitated but did as he was asked.

"Stop."

Oliver pointed at the man Felicity bumped into.

"Zoom in on him and run him through facial recognition."

"You recognize him Oliver?" Dig said as he uploaded the guy's face.

"I don't know but we need to find out who he is, because once we find out, we'll find out why he's… why he's kidnapped Felicity."

Felicity's cell door opened and all the men she had encountered came in as well as the woman, Hymie's relative.

All of them stared at her except for the woman who kept her head down. Another man entered with a chair which he situated right in front of Felicity. Once Felicity met his eyes she couldn't help the gasp escape from her mouth. The man let out a sinister laugh as he sat down.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here but I get a feeling the wheels are turning in your head now that you have seen my face. Let me refresh your memory. In these modern times every organization must be up to date with technology, albeit computer as well as security. Naturally for the type of business I am in I have the best but the best is not always secure especially to a person like you Ms. Smoak. About five months ago you hacked into my organization for an apparent how do you say infiltration attempt."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just an I.T girl. I work for Queen Consolidated. There must be some mistake." Felicity tried to be as convincing as she could.

"I have a no bullshit kind of attitude Ms. Smoak. Please do not try my patience."

When Felicity didn't respond the man snapped his fingers. The response was one of his crew bending down to Felicity and before she knew what he was going to do his fingers made contact with her neck. A tear swept down Felicity's face as her breath began to cease.

"Now, Felicity, may I call you Felicity. I want you to answer a few of my questions and please answer truthfully."

The man let go of Felicity's neck allowing her to speak.

"You're going to kill me anyway, why should I answer anything?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Felicity, that is true. However just so that you are aware I have your phone which contains names and pictures of the people you hold most dear. If you fail to answer my questions truthfully it is not only you who will die. If you so answer my questions truthfully, the people you care about will survive and you and you alone will die. "

Felicity closed her eyes tight until he asked his first question.

"Do you know who I am and my organization?"

"You're name is Martinez and you are in charge of the Martinez Cartel."

"When you attempted to infiltrate my organization, did you try alone or were you working for someone?"

Felicity looked at his eyes refusing to answer.

"Ok let me rephrase that question. Do you work for the vigilante? The night of the infiltration a few of my men were killed and reviewing the footage I distinctly saw the guy the media has given the name, the hood. Give me his identity and where he can be found and this will all be over."

All Felicity could think of was to twist the truth. She didn't want any of her family or her friends getting hurt. This would be her ultimate sacrifice.

"The day before the infiltration I was approached by the vigilante. He threatened to hurt me if I didn't help him get into your security cameras and be his eyes and ears as he infiltrated your organization but I swear to you it was just that one time, I reported it to the police and he never in the time that I worked for him revealed his identity to me. And before you respond to what I said answer me this. How did you find you find out about me?" 

"It was not easy tracing you but once we did the computer you were using was heavily encrypted but your webcam was on, we were able to catch a glimpse of your face before the encryption got in our way. And in response to what you just said I believe you and for your family and friends' sake you should be grateful. Why would the vigilante risk his identity with you, a rambling freak who can't keep her mouth shut. He only used you for your computer skills."

He got up to leave and as he did Felicity asked, "How do you plan on killing me?"

"A human being in order to survive must be fed and quenched of their thirst. I'm afraid you will find none of that in this room. Goodbye Ms. Smoak."

Felicity felt all the hope drain from her body and her heart. She remained still devoid of any emotion. All the men left the room leaving Felicity behind.

Beep beep beep.

This signaled Oliver and Dig that facial recognition had found a match.

Dig spoke, "Victor Hernandez, wow this is a long rap sheet."

As Oliver scanned past where Dig was reading all the pieces of the last six months began to fall into place.

"The Martinez Cartel." Oliver said with disgust.

"What?" Dig asked confused.

"On his rap sheet, association with the Martinez Cartel."

"Why did they kidnap Felicity? How did they find out about her?"

"They must have investigated our attempted infiltration six months ago."

"If this is about the infiltration of the Martinez Cartel, why Felicity, you are the more logical choice, why not kidnap the vigilante? When we went in that night all of them saw you and I'd be surprised if there was anyone in Starling City who didn't know what the hood looks like. None of this makes any sense."

"Pull up all the information Felicity gathered on the Martinez Cartel."

"What for exactly?"

"Surveillance photos, photos of Martinez and his crew."

Oliver scanned the photo pointing out Felicity's kidnappers as well as Martinez himself.

"Isolate this guy right here and zoom in."

"My god, Oliver, that's Hymie Ross, Felicity's stalker, he was connected with the Martinez Cartel."

Realization dawned on both Oliver and Dig's faces.

"I was never the target. Felicity was. This has been about her all this time. Detective Sheridan was right, Felicity was stalked and her home was broken into as a scare tactic. Martinez must've gotten scared when we managed to infiltrate their organization to a point. He was scared that we would try again and be successful."

"I still don't get how they managed to trace Felicity and her connection to all of this. She's the best at what she does."

"She's not perfect Dig. None of us are."

"Ok, I buy that. How about the shooting? If that was them, why shoot Felicity? They would want to find out about who she was working for, possibly find out the vigilante's identity. What better way than to get it out of Felicity. Why shoot her first and then kidnap her? They've got it backwards. "

"Fear. Even the most strongest people will talk if their scared enough. The stalking, the violation of her apartment and the shooting were all events they used to belittle Felicity with fear so it would be easier to get information from her."

Dig was suddenly deep in thought.

"What is it?"

"Remember when you and Felicity were kidnapped and I lied to detective Lance about me being the anonymous caller who tipped them off. That never sat right with me. If the Martinez Cartel have been watching Felicity since our infiltration attempt, then it must've been one of Martinez's crew who phoned it in. They didn't expect the kidnapping and they probably got scared that Felicity would be killed before they got the information they needed from her. At least we know who we're after now."

"Yeah but Felicity's time is running out. We need to find her."

Felicity could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. The next 48 hours passed and Oliver and Dig were trying hard to get a fix on where the cartel might be hiding Felicity. They dug deeper into the buildings Martinez owned and Oliver contact Detective Lance via his disguised hood voice who told him he would get right on it with Detective Sheridan. Felicity was barely conscious as she could feel the life being drained from her. Her cell door suddenly opened.

"You go in there and you will die Ross." Martinez said simply.

"I would rather die than spend another minute with you." Ross stared Daggers into Martinez before walking further into the room. She heard the cell door lock behind her. She spotted Felicity's body and she realized her sudden burst of courage to save Felicity might have come too late.

Ross ran up to Felicity and crouched beside her checking her pulse which was barely there. When Ross saw Felicity's eyes flutter she began to enact her plan. She went to the corner of the room and drew out Felicity's phone which she had luckily been able to snatch. She called the police and tried to talk in her softest voice.

"I need help, the Martinez Cartel has me and another woman holed up in a cell. They have been starving Felicity. She doesn't have much time. We are in the glades at the old beer and wine factory. Please, hurry." She hung up before the Detective on the other line could say anything.

Ross went up to Felicity and cradled her head in her hands.

"Felicity, my name is Gabriella. You've got to hang in there until help arrives. You're gonna be ok."

Felicity was incoherent and barely conscious.

Oliver and Dig heard on the dispatch radio that all available police were to attend to two kidnapping victims of the Martinez Cartel in the glades. Oliver automatically suited up. Before he left Dig said one simple and non-negotiable sentence. "Bring her home Oliver."

Oliver nodded before he raced out.

Felicity's cell door opened again. Martinez walked in and dragged Gabriella out as he said, "I decide when you die, not you."

Oliver could see the police converging on the warehouse. He managed to get on the roof undetected and slipped through a skylight into a corridor. He could feel it in his gut that Felicity was being held in one of these rooms. Suddenly he heard rapid gun fire and knew he had to be quick. He cleared all of the rooms but one which was being guarded. When the guard saw him he reached for his gun but was down before he touched his weapon. Oliver opened the door with the guard's keys. Once inside he saw Felicity's limp body.

"Felicity." He whispered.

He ran up to her skidding to a stop as he fell beside her. He cradled her face, tears and shock soon forming.

"Felicity, no no no no no, what did they do to you? Can you hear me? Felicity I love you. I love you Felicity. Please open your eyes." Tears were now streaming down his face.

Detective Lance and Detective Sheridan made their way along the corridor and as Lance turned into Felicity's cell seeing Felicity's body which was being held by the vigilante. Lance stopped Sheridan telling him to find the paramedics. Lance approached slowly, gun at his side.

"Is she ok?"

Oliver turned his voice disguiser on.

"No, she needs medical attention now." He said in his hood voice.

"I can get that for her but you need to leave now. This room is about to be swarming with cops. Although you've become the city's hero, there is still a warrant out for your arrest."

Oliver slowly got up his eyes never leaving Felicity's.

"You take care of her Lance or you're going to have to answer to me." Oliver picked up his bow and ran out before the temptation of staying overwhelmed him.

Oliver waited outside with view of the ambulance. After a few moments he saw Felicity being wheeled out with an oxygen mask. Some relief filled him. Oliver headed back to the foundry where Dig jumped up and approached him.

"Oliver, tell me she's ok."

"She's not dead, but she was in a pretty bad way when I found her. I've gotta get to the hospital."

"I don't think that's a good idea. How are you gonna explain knowing that she was in the hospital so soon. Lance and Sheridan would definitely get suspicious."

Oliver sighed and closed his eyes tight.

"It's not in your hands Oliver. Let's wait until the morning. At least then we might be semi-prepared for what the doctors are going to say."

All Oliver did was nod and walk away.

Morning came and Oliver and Dig headed for the hospital. Oliver headed straight for the reception desk.

"Felicity Smoak. What's her condition?"

"I'm sorry. Are you family?"

"No, I'm Oliver Queen her CEO and friend."

"I'll page her doctor so you can speak with him personally."

"Thank you."

A few moments later a doctor approached, Oliver recognized to be the same one who performed Felicity's gunshot wound surgery.

"Mr. Queen, . I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances again."

"How is she doctor?"

"Physically, Ms. Smoak's fine. What I'm about to say may be confronting however. She was severely dehydrated and it appeared to me that her captors were starving her to death."

Oliver closed his eyes while Dig's breath hitched as he looked away.

"From what I can tell, she has suffered some mental trauma from being held captive. At the moment she seems to be very confused."

"May we see her?"

"Of course. Right this way."

The doctor directed them to her room and then excused himself to attend to some other patients. Oliver and Dig entered to find Felicity asleep but she wasn't alone. There were two women with her.

"Hello, can we help you guys?" The younger woman asked.

"I'm Oliver Queen and this is John Diggle. We're friends of Felicity's." Oliver introduced himself and Dig with a small smile.

"I'm Chloe Felicity's best friend and this is Sue, Felicity's mother."

Chloe and Sue approached both Oliver and Dig to shake their hands when Felicity stirred slowly waking up. Oliver approached slowly as Dig hung back.

"Felicity, some of your friends have come by to see how you're doing." Chloe said with a soft smile.

Felicity appeared to be very distant and the light that usually sparkled in her eyes was non-existent. She turned to look at Oliver and Dig and the first thing she said to Oliver took him by surprise.

"Mr. Queen, you're alive."

"It's Oliver and Mr. Queen was my father."

"I know. I must've missed a lot. Everyone thought you had died when you disappeared. Your family must be so relieved to see you back but just a couple of questions, why are you visiting me? and who's that behind you?"

"I thought you said you were Felicity's friends," Sue said with confusion.

Oliver ignored her.

"Felicity, I've been back for over one and a half years and that's Dig, my bodyguard. We're your friends." Oliver was starting to get worried at Felicity's confusion.

"That's not possible because the last I remember you were still missing assumed dead and as for the man behind you I've never seen him before in my life."

Oliver looked at Dig who put his hand over his mouth in shock.

"You talk like we're close, like we're friends but before now, this is the first time I've met you and your bodyguard." Felicity paused before she said. "I don't know you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**(I do not own the show Arrow or any of the characters I have written into this story.)**

**Thanks again to all the reviewers, the favouriters, the people following this story and all of you out there who are reading it. It is all very much appreciated. :)**

Previously on Memories

"_You talk like we're close, like we're friends but before now, this is the first time I've met you and your bodyguard." Felicity paused before she said. "I don't know you."_

Dig raced out of the room and notified a passing nurse of Felicity's condition and asked her to page her doctor. Oliver walked backwards until he was at the end of the room, Felicity suddenly became very distressed, upset and even more confused. Oliver was in shock, all he could hear was his own breathing which he was trying to keep steady until the doctor arrived.

"Ms. Smoak, I need you to take some deep breaths for me. I have been updated on your present condition and there are some vital questions that I have to ask you. Are you ready?"

Felicity had her hands at either side of her head like she was trying to keep it steady as well as upright but she managed to nod yes.

"Ok. Do you know where you are?"

"Starling City General Hospital."

"Very good. Do you have any recollection of why you're in the hospital?"

Felicity furrowed her brow straining to remember but let out a deep sigh and shook her head no.

"What is your last memory?"

Felicity took a shaky breath before she lowered her hands slowly.

"The last I remember I was in my cubicle at Queen Consolidated working and now I'm here in this hospital bed and I've just been told by that man over there that my last memory was of two years ago, I mean how is that even possible? How can I not remember the last two years of my life?"

"It's possible that the trauma you have sustained in the past week has resulted in your partial amnesia."

"Is it permanent?" Sue asked worriedly.

"It really depends on the case. I think right now we should just take it one day at a time. I don't want Ms. Smoak to get any more upset than she is now."

Before he left, Felicity suddenly asked, "What possible trauma could I have experienced in the last week that could have led to me losing a significant chunk of my life?"

The doctor looked at Felicity not wanting to answer.

"Answer me please and don't sugar coat it. I need to hear it straight."

"You were kidnapped. You nearly starved to death." The doctor said plainly.

Felicity's breath caught as tears streamed down her face. Her mother hugged her on one side while Chloe was at her other side. Oliver soon felt out of place and walked out. Dig stared after Oliver and followed him out.

"Where are you going man? Felicity needs us."

"Felicity needs space and to be with the people she can remember." Oliver said in a distant but stern voice.

Dig and Oliver, as they were walking to the exit spotted Felicity's doctor and Oliver approached him with a question that needed to be answered.

"Doctor, what it the likelihood of Felicity getting back her memories?"

"Like I said before it depends on the case. Felicity has obviously been severely traumatized."

"I need a number doctor. Give me a percentage and your expert opinion based on previous cases you have seen."

"Percentage wise I would say 50% but based on my opinion, cases like Felicity have buried as much of the memories associated with the trauma they have sustained so deep that their memories have never returned."

"But there's still a chance?" Dig asked with an ounce of hope.

"There's always a chance Mr. Diggle. Always."

Oliver and Dig headed back to the foundry. Oliver trained hard; it was the only way he knew how to deal with the recent news of Felicity's condition. After he showered and changed he sat on the concrete when he finally began to open up to Dig who was sitting on a stool next to Felicity's chair.

"What if Felicity's memories never return?"

"There's still a chance Oliver. You gotta hold onto that man."

"You heard her doctor about the subconscious burying the memories deep within. After everything Felicity has been through and seen in the last two years her memories may never return."

Dig hesitated before he suddenly said, "Maybe that's a good thing."

"What. How is that good?" Oliver replied in his hood voice.

"You just said it Oliver. All the pain and suffering Felicity has endured and seen these last two years. Felicity not remembering it might mean she can go back to what she originally wanted, her simple life as an I.T. girl."

"A lot has changed since she said that."

"Like what Oliver."

Oliver just stared back at him.

"I have a feeling you don't mean her realizing the ability she has to use her computer skills for the greater good when she works with us." Dig thought wisely before he asked, "What's been going on between you two that I clearly have been blind to?"

Oliver closed his eyes and blurted out, "We kissed, briefly and I don't know it kind of cemented all the feelings I have been having towards her."

"When did that happen?"

"About three weeks ago."

"If it cemented as you say how you feel about her then why aren't you two together yet?"

"It wasn't that simple. I don't know how Felicity was feeling but I was still confused."

"Confusion and complication always leads to one person for you Oliver, Laurel."

"Laurel kissed me the night Felicity was kidnapped. Felicity saw the whole thing and naturally jumped to the conclusion that the kiss we shared didn't mean anything."

"What about your kiss with Laurel. Did that mean something?"

"Ironically it made me realize who I want to be with. Laurel's my past, Felicity's my future, at least I want her to be."

"It's not too late Oliver."

"Isn't it? I know how I feel about Felicity but she can't even remember me or the feelings she may have had towards me. All she remembers is what she has seen on the news or read on the internet."

"Then help her to remember."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know; get to know her, let her get to know you as just Oliver and not what she remembers seeing in the tabloids."

Oliver looked hesitant.

"Oliver, listen the way I see it you've got two options. One- you stay clear away from Felicity and wait to see if her memories come back or two- you jump in feet first and help her to remember. If you want to be with Felicity you gotta fight."

Oliver heard what Dig had said but decided until Felicity was released from the hospital he would steer clear.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Oliver was drowning in paper work when his office phone began to ring.

"Oliver Queen."

"Mr. Queen it's Felicity."

Oliver was surprised to hear her voice on the other end, "Felicity."

"You know from the hospital, we met briefly, but from what I can remember you said that you have known me on a more personal basis these past couple of years that I can't remember….. and when I say personal, I mean strictly platonic, friend personal." Felicity stopped her rambling when she heard Oliver chuckling.

"I'm glad my rambling amuses you Mr. Queen."

Oliver stopped when he heard her repeat his last name. He couldn't help but feel a pang of pain as it reminded him that to Felicity, Oliver was just a celebrity stranger.

"It's Oliver, Felicity. As I said before at the hospital Mr. Queen was my father."

"Right, Oliver. I just recently heard about your father and your circumstances, I'm terribly sorry, my mom and my best friend are trying to catch me up on what they can. They also told me of your promotion to acting CEO of Queen Consolidated."

"That is correct and my father and the island seem like an eternity ago to me. Uh anyway what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to notify you that I have been released from hospital and that I will be returning to work next week."

Oliver hesitated, wondering if Felicity had been told of her promotion to head of the I.T. department.

"You know if that's ok."

"Sorry Felicity. Has your mum or your friend updated you about your working status here at Queen Consolidated?"

"Oh god, please don't tell me that I was fired because this conversation will have reached a whole new level of awkwardness…. I mean not that it was awkward before, please just tell me I wasn't fired."

"No, actually you were promoted, to head off the I.T. department."

"Wow, that is, wow. Umm just to be frank, I might have been ready for that position before my instant hit of amnesia but I don't think I'm ready for it now. Remember I am only capable of what I was two years ago."

"You'll be fine Felicity. All it means is that on top of your ordinary duties, you can boss a few more people around as well as attend a few more business meetings."

"I think I can manage that, well thank you and I guess I will see you next week."

"See you next week." Oliver replied as he hung up.

Next week arrived and Felicity has an instant hit of nervousness. She tried to calm herself by saying it was just work but when so many things had changed in her life and at her job nerves were soon beginning to take over. Felicity entered her floor at Queen Consolidated to be greeted by a whole bunch of people, some she recognized and some she didn't however they obviously knew her. Mostly it was things like, 'welcome back', 'the I.T. department was so lost without you,' and 'if you need anything don't hesitate to ask.' It was all very reassuring and nice but at the same time completely overwhelming as well as confusing.

"We are all very happy to have Felicity back and I hate to break up this little reunion but we do have work to do." Oliver said with a smile.

This was followed by a few yes sirs and yes Mr. Queens.

"Hi," Oliver said simply with a different smile. To Felicity this one seemed more genuine.

"Hi Mr. Queen…I mean Oliver."

"Are you ok, you look a bit confused?"

"Oh I'm fine it's just that some of those people knew me but I didn't recognize them. It's all very confusing not knowing some people who clearly know me."

"I would imagine so. Well I'm here to make sure you get settled in alright. First I'll show you to your office and give you the times of the meetings we have today. Oh and just to warn you, you'll be expecting a few more visitors to your office than you last remember."

"Visitors?"

"Just people from the I.T. department that need to be directed to tasks that need to be done or a few new people who have questions."

"Ok."

Felicity followed Oliver to her old but new office. It was all very surreal and a pang of pride hit her when she saw her name on the door. Oliver opened the door and Felicity slowly walked into the office absorbing her surroundings as Oliver observed from the doorway. Felicity made it to behind her desk when she looked up to an expecting Oliver.

"All of this seems like it's someone else's life, not mine. Even my apartment from what I can remember I have only been living in only a few months feels like someone else's home." Felicity said this as she reached for a photo frame situated on her desk which was of her, her mum and Chloe which had only been taken last year."

"I'm sure it will take some time for you to readjust but let me assure you Felicity, this is your life and it's one you deserve."

"Thanks," Felicity whispered.

Oliver suddenly became nervous to what he was about to say but decided to take Dig's advice and jump in feet first. Oliver knew he wanted to be a part of Felicity's life now; he wasn't willing to wait until her memories returned or if they returned.

"Felicity, I know you don't exactly remember our friendship but I would very much like it if you would be willing to get to know me as just Oliver and not what you remember seeing in the tabloids."

Felicity hesitated before she replied, "I'm sorry to say this but I still have trouble understanding how you and I were friends. I mean you're Oliver Queen and I'm just an I.T. girl."

"When I got back from the island, most people thought I would be the same old Oliver, the partyer and irresponsible kid however what they saw was just damaged and unrecognizable. Most people failed to see the real me…..except for you. The island changed me into a different person and from what I remember you always made me feel like that was a good thing."

Felicity opened her mouth a couple of times straining to come up with a response to what Oliver had just said until she was finally able to say something that made Oliver realize that having any sort of relationship with Felicity was going to be a lot harder than he first thought.

"Oliver, I'm very happy to know that I impacted your life in a small but positive way but I'm gonna have to be straight with you. This amnesia that I'm suffering from is really terrifying and I've talked to my doctor again and he said the likelihood of my memory coming back is slim to no chance. I've got to get on with my life from what I can remember, I can't just sit around waiting for a life that I don't because it may never happen. I'd very much like to be friends but only if you can accept that I can't dive back into how we were before. This friendship has to be fresh because like I said at the hospital I, I don't know you."

Oliver looked down absorbing what she had just said and nodded. When he finally thought of what he was going to say next he walked up to her desk which she was still on the other side of and said, "Felicity Smoak, Hi, I'm Oliver Queen," he then extended his hand.

A smile grew on Felicity's face as she replied by shaking his hand and saying, "It's good to meet you Oliver Queen."

As Felicity was shaking his hand she saw something in his eyes, at the way he was looking at her, "We really were friends weren't we?"

"Yes." After this exchange they let go of each other's grasp.

"Here are the meeting times for today and I better get going. Don't hesitate to ask if you need any help." Oliver said with a smile as he walked out feeling a little bit hopeful.

The week passed by in a flash and Felicity was in the beginning stages of getting used to her new job as well as being friends with Oliver Queen. She couldn't help but feel something in her heart every time he looked at her or when they had conversations. However Felicity just passed this off as something anyone would feel if they were in her position.

It was Friday night and Felicity finished up and headed towards the elevator doors. She was about to exit through the front glass doors as she had found a park out front when she bumped into Dig.

"I'm terribly sorry. It's Mr. Diggle right."

"Yes it is but you can just call me Dig if you like. How are you holding up? I'm sure everything feels a bit different from what you can remember last."

"Just a little bit but I'm managing ok. Everyone has been super helpful especially Oliver."

Dig smiled at that. "Well naturally, he cares about you."

Felicity was a bit taken aback by this statement and Dig instantly regretted knowing it had obviously been too forward.

"I feel like I did care about him once too, before, but it's hard to have the feeling without the memory attached."

"I'm sorry Felicity."

"Don't worry about. Goodnight."

Felicity walked out and headed towards her car. She arrived to an empty apartment. Chloe had decided to stay with her just until she felt she was ready to continue with her life as she did before, on her own but tonight she was working late and wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning. Felicity sat down and reached for her phone when it chimed. It was a text message from Oliver.

"Hope you had a good week."

Felicity couldn't help but smile. Having her phone in her hands she realized that she hadn't gone through her phone to discover any new photos from the previous two years. Felicity hesitated at first but then thought what harm could it really do. She proceeded by going into the gallery. There were a few photos of her and her mum as well as her and Chloe and then there was one photo that made her gasp. It was a photo of her, Oliver and Dig at the Big Belly Burger. One word popped into Felicity's head: TEAM. She mulled over the photo until she thought that if she didn't put the phone down her brain would burst trying to remember. Felicity got ready for bed and was out once her head hit the pillow.

Felicity stirred as her dream began to progress. Felicity could see Oliver's face and that they were outside the Big Belly Burger. He was smiling at her and then there were whispers "Felicity, it's the Martinez Cartel, watch your back, quick you're gonna get hurt." Felicity turned around to see the head of the Martinez Cartel standing before her with a gun and a sinister grin. BANG. The bullet hit Felicity's torso and all she could feel was pressure and all she could see was blood until she let out a gasp when she suddenly sat upright, shaking herself out of the dream. Felicity was hyperventilating. It's just a dream, it's just a dream, Felicity thought until on instinct Felicity reached under her tank top to where the bullet had hit in her dream. She felt her bullet wound scar under her finger tips and like human skin to a hot flame she withdrew her hand.

"It's not possible," Felicity whispered.

She got up and walked to her mirror removing her tank top as well as getting a hit of dejavu. Felicity's mouth dropped open when she saw the scar. No-one had told her that she had gotten shot in the last two years. Felicity covered the scar by putting on her tank top. She sank to the ground clutching her knees to her chest as she tried her best to compose herself.

It was late Saturday morning, the next day when Felicity had her breakfast. She couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare she had the previous night. Obviously she had been shot; she had the scar to prove just that. The only thing Felicity was unsure about was the happenings in the nightmare, was it a memory or a screwed up version of the events that occurred on that day?

"Good morning Felicity," Chloe said as she approached but when she saw the look on her face which was distant and unresponsive she shook her shoulder, "Felicity, you ok?"

Felicity looked up and was debating whether or not to ask her about the day she was shot but something told her that Chloe was the wrong person to ask so she put on her best I'm ok smile and replied, "Yeah, fine. How was work?"

"Horrible, night shifts are the worst." Chloe proceeded to make her breakfast and then sat at the opposite side of the counter to where Felicity was currently sitting.

"How about you? How was work last week?"

"A bit overwhelming. Since my apparent promotion that I don't remember, I have a lot more on my plate than I used to."

"What about Oliver, how are you getting along with him?" Chloe asked a bit too suggestively for Felicity's liking.

"What do you mean?"

"The last I heard before your kidnapping you and him were getting fairly close, is history beginning to repeat itself?"

"Chloe, we're just friends, barely that at the moment. I told him that we would have to start fresh and that I couldn't jump into a friendship with him if he expected too much, memory wise and he agreed."

"Ok, if you say so." Chloe said in a very unbelieving tone. Felicity just rolled her eyes and finished her coffee.

The next Monday, Felicity was at work, specifically at a meeting with Oliver and a few clients. Once finished Felicity headed out of the board room and once out suddenly stopped. She began to think back to her dream and that Oliver had been a part of it. If the dream had been a memory or a distorted version of it, he might be the person to ask the questions she desperately needed the answers to. Once decided she doubled back to the board room.

"Felicity, did you forget something?"

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you in private. Do you have a minute or two?"

"Sure, have a seat."

Felicity sat down beside Oliver and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I had a dream about you and I need to talk to you about it."

Oliver raised his eyebrows with what appeared to be a hint of a smile just as Felicity realized how what she just said must have sounded to Oliver she closed her eyes tight with embarrassment.

"I really didn't mean for it to sound like that. I'm just a bit nervous to ask you about this because I really don't know you but in saying that the old me of the past two years does and I assume that she trusted you and I'm just so confused."

Oliver put his hand on top of Felicity's that was on the table to try and calm her down.

"You can trust me and you can tell me anything, you know that."

Felicity furrowed her eyebrows at what Oliver had said and Oliver immediately retracted his hand and rephrased, "I mean you can trust me and you can tell me anything."

"Ok, I had a dream a few days ago and you were in it. We were outside the Big Belly Burger and you were facing me. I remember feeling happy and then I heard whispers of something called the Martinez Cartel and that I was in danger. I turned around and there was this man I recognized but couldn't place and then he, he …shot me and all I could see was blood and his face until I woke up. I thought it was just a nightmare until I felt the scar on my torso and saw it in the mirror that I realized the dream wasn't entirely a dream, that it could've been a memory and judging by the look on your face I was right."

Oliver hesitated before he spoke, "I was there when you were shot. The dream you're describing to me seems life a distorted version of the real memory. We were outside the Big Belly Burger when it happened. You were shot in the back by a member of the Martinez Cartel. When we got you to the hospital you flat lined but by some sort of miracle you pulled through. It was one of the most terrifying days of my life."

"Why? Why would anyone want to shoot me especially people involved in a cartel? What could I have been involved in these past two years that would lead to me getting shot and getting kidnapped?"

Oliver just stared back at her but faltered which didn't go unnoticed by Felicity. "I think you should really ask the police those questions?"

"But you know don't you?"

Oliver just sighed and shook his head.

"I keep making the same mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"My curiosity about the events of the past two years. I keep looking at photos of which I clearly don't remember. This has to stop or else I'll be one person living two lives."

"I agree but if you have any questions or if you just need someone to talk to, I'll always be here."

"Thanks Oliver. You really are not at all what people say about you in the tabloids."

"What am I?"

"You're better."

Oliver smiled back at Felicity.

When Felicity left, Oliver couldn't help but think that there was a real chance that her memories could come back. He was still deciding whether that was a good thing or not. On one hand if her memories came back of him, that might be a basis of something more happening between them however on the other hand memories of other events would come back like him being the vigilante and traumatic memories like the bomb collar incident, the undertaking and the kidnappings. How was she going to react to that?

Night fell and it was Oliver and Dig's night to go patrolling, once that was done and thankfully without a hitch, Oliver filled Dig on Felicity partially remembering her shooting.

"That's good news isn't it. It means her memories might be returning."

"She's also starting to ask a lot of questions that I have the answers to but I'm not willing to answer like what she has been involved in these past two years that would have labeled her as a target to the Martinez Cartel. Maybe you were right, Felicity might be better off not remembering. Felicity working with us and knowing my true identity only hurt her in the end."

"Oliver, what's this change of heart? I thought you wanted to help Felicity remember."

"Dig, if Felicity's memories return she will come back to working with us. She's already escaped with her life too many times that if there's a next time, her luck may run out and I love her too much to let that happen."

Dig was taken aback. Oliver knew how he felt about Felicity however Dig didn't know his feelings ran that deep.

"You love her man, that's great but trust you to turn a positive into a negative."

Oliver looked confused.

"Whenever there are negative circumstances associated with being the vigilante, you instantly take the blame. It was Felicity's choice to work with us and she knew the good that we have been accomplishing in this city and that is why she wanted to continue after Walter was found. You may think you are doing what's best for her now, but when Felicity's memories return and she remembers how much she loved working with us and what she feels about you only to be rejected, I don't think she will agree."


End file.
